The Future is Bulletproof
by They Call Me The Young Geezy
Summary: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys. Kidnappings, love, and sob stories. What could be better? Reviews are kindly accepted!
1. To Every Enemy

**Prologue:**

Controversial Mayhem stared at Korse and knew he was gonna try to kill her. Korse stared at her, his penetrating eyes solid with hate. He knew that she was working with the Killjoys and that her Bl/ind career was gone before it even started. Even though Contro was Korse's niece, she knew he thought of her as dirt. The Draculoid that was driving looked back at Contro. She knew who was under that mask: Opaque Soul, her childhood friend. He was Dr. Death's cousin but fled the Killjoy lifestyle because he wanted to be safe.

Safe? Please. 2019 isn't safe. Especially the fact the Better Living Industries was producing a happy pill that was making all the citizens completely clueless of the sinister chaos that Bl/ind and Korse were creating.

Contro was ten years old when all the fires struck in 2012. She was lucky to be a survivor, though her dad wasn't. Her mom died when Contro was young and Korse was the only known living family member of herself. She couldn't escape because then it'd be Korse's life mission to kill her. So, she just made him hate her. Hate her enough to let her go or kill her (she was leaning toward the first choice).

When Contro turned 16, Party Poison came to where Korse kept her. He told her all about the Killjoys and she immediately said that she wanted to join. Why wouldn't she? A group that wanted to get Bl/ind out of the equation. He kept coming back, giving her notice on where they would be and how long they'd be gone. A few times he said that they killed a Draculoid. She always thought that maybe one day. One day, Pois came and told her that they wanted her to join officially-meaning traveling around with them and killing Bl/ind workers. Contro accepted and now as in the position she wanted, a whole year later.

Now at 17, Controversial Mayhem was in a Better Living Van with Korse, Opaque, and two other Draculoids. Contro didn't care. She was gonna be free soon enough.

Korse grabbed her fiercely blue hair and sneered into her ear, "Don't you be smiling, Mayhem." Then he let her go as she slammed her head against the hard floor of the van. She groaned and felt her forehead that was now caressed by a black and blue bump.

_Thanks, Korse, _she thought.

Contro pushed herself onto her knees and saw a large box with an "X" on top which was obviously Happy Pills. Korse walked to the back of the van and looked out the window. His Draculoids followed. Contro made her way to Opaque and glared at him.

"Where're we going, Que?" She asked him softly, trying to bring back memories from when they were 12 and played out in the desert alone. He never let anyone call him Que except Contro. Probably because he was in love with her but loved the thought of safety more.

"Sorry, Contro. I can't tell you that," he muttered, not taking his eyes off the barren desert. They were approaching a large white warehouse with a bunch of barrels all around. The barrels were filled with gas and the building was probably all drugs.

"Jesus, Que, can't you live a little? Come on," she whispered. He took one hand off the wheel and ruffled his purple hair around. Opaque was 19. He thought he had some sort of authority over Contro and never liked to tell her anything Korse told him to do.

"No. I can't. Wanna know why? Because they'll kill me. They don't want me running back to-" he lowered his voice. "Dr. Death... and giving him information."

Contro rolled her eyes and said, "So you'd rather kill me instead?" Opaque put both hands at 10 and 4. He didn't respond. He just glanced at Conro quickly then fixed his gaze back onto the orange sand.

He slowly shook his head and whispered, "I already apologized. Now shut up." Contro looked at the dial which said how fast they were going. 50 mph.

Contro scooted to the back of the van again, defeated. Love never really mattered to Opaque, that's why Contro never grew attached to him.

"We're here," Korse growled. Contro's throbbing head made her hope that 'here' wasn't in the middle of the desert with no first aid kid or water... or people...

Korse motioned for the Draculiods to grab her. They did so, a little too tightly. She didn't struggle. It wasn't worth it.

Korse opened the Van's door and said sternly, "Bye, Mayhem. The aftermath is secondary."

Contro cursed at him and screamed insults because she knew she was already going to hell.

They threw her out of the van quickly and swiftly.

"I'LL SEE YOU IN HELL!" Contro screamed as loud as she could. She knew Opaque had heard because the van accelerated. Then, the pain hit. She was laying on one arm and part of her back. Her arm was covered in blood and her legs, that were covered in blue fishnet stockings, had scrapes all along them. She didn't dare to look around for wounds any more. She was a dead girl. Almost a woman. But no, she was a girl. Dead. Gone.

She looked back to her arm. She ripped the sleeve off and saw bone sticking out of her elbow. She screamed. Psychologically, it hurt worse once she saw the damage done. Contro felt death. She was dying. This was it.

The scorching sun burned her pale skin. "Save me," she breathed out. It must've been 100 degrees. She was alone. She tried to move her legs but they were frozen (although heat devoured them).

Contro closed her eyes and took out her non-wounded left hand and touched her lips. They were dry. She was dehydrated. She thought about nothing but how much of a sorry life she lived and how she never got any adventure or excitement.

Controversial Mayhem was almost dead until she heard the sound of an engine.

"Korse?" she asked herself.

She put her left hand behind her back and propped herself up.

She saw Motorcycles-at least four.

They got closer.

The one leading the others had bright red hair. Party Poison?

The Killjoys were here. It was the start of the beginning.


	2. Check, Check

AUTHORS NOTE TIME!

Hey reader. Yeah, you!

Sorry about the mistakes on the Prologue! That's called mixing only two cokes with four in the morning. Here's some corrections if you're a real grammar freak:

-When I'm describing the visits with party poison, it's really vague and the reason that he starting going to see her is because he saw her throw happy pills out the window of the Bl/ind company. So, he started sneaking in to see her cause he's all like, "Oh! SHES COOL!" Also, theres a stray sentence in there. If you noticed it, just ignore it but if not, that's cool.

-When I was talking about Opaque and how Contro knew who was 'under the mask', I never said that he took it off when she talked to him. But he did, and that's how he ruffled through his hair & she saw his eyes.

-In the first paragraph, Contro was staring at Korse. Then he stared back but I never really clarified that he was sneering BACK not just randomly staring.

-When Contro was thrown out of the van, and she was ripping off her jacket, I said in the paragraph before that, that she didn't want to look for wounds. I forgot to add another sentence in there that said: Contro didn't care. She ripped off her white jacket anyway and... blah blah blah.

I think that's all.

OH! By the way, the prologue is all HOW Contro got into the Killjoys and how she knew Gerard (Poison) and mentioning Opaque (yes, he may come back) and Korse, of course (wow, I'm corny). Now this is going to all be about her time with the Killjoys and how she loved it and yeah. You'll see.

Also, there MIGHT or MIGHT NOT be some pairing. I'm still considering it (wow, this Controversial Mayhem!) because I'm really sensitive to romances cause I like to make things reality and not all... 'HOLY JESUS I LOVE YOU LET'S GO MAKE SOME BABIES!' Because that would NEVER actually happen. But, just so you know now, I'm not going to make it up as I go along. I have a plan. And this plan may or may not involve a supermegafoxyawesomehot battle like they had in Sing. It's mostly all Na Na Na and such. You'll see how it turns out because I think it's just beginning to unfold :)

Alright, Chapter One time, here we gooooo!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One:<strong>

Contro was still in awe when she heard them stop their bikes and run over to her. She was dazed and lightheaded too so she didn't blame herself for confusion. She put her left arm back by her side and lay down, closing her eyes and loosing consciousness. Her head was pulsing and her arm felt like is was ripped off.

She vaguely heard Party Poison's voice, "Contro? What the hell are you doing here?" She coughed and opened her eyes. She couldn't breath. Contro opened her mouth and gasped for air. She couldn't fill her lungs.

Contro tried to say something but nothing came out of her mouth. "JET, GET SOME WATER OR SOMETHING OVER HERE!" she heard another voice scream.

"It's okay, Contro. You're gonna be okay. Just relax. Breath. We can get you back on our bikes... right? Right. Oh, god. Oh Jesus," Poison rambled. Contro couldn't feel anything. She was dying. This was it.

She felt arms under her back and legs, and another set of arms trying to take off what was left of her jacket. Contro felt her eyes roll somewhere they shouldn't have been. Then she barely heard what should have been someone screaming, "DAMN IT, JET AND GHOUL GET THE WATER! POISON, get her on my bike. She can fit."

"No... Kobra... she's almost gone." Poison was barely audible. Then, the world turned black. Contro heard nothing, thought nothing, and felt nothing. She slowly slipped away.

* * *

><p>Contro woke up with a little less pain in her arm and moveable legs. She slowly opened her eyes and breathed in. Nothing like the sweet smell of oxygen and desert sand. She was exhausted and wasn't even going to attempt to get up so she just waited for something to happen. Then she heard voices. She closed her eyes and stopped moving, eavesdropping was one of her favorite pass times.<p>

"Listen, Ghoul, what are we supposed to do with her when she wakes up? It's been 63 hours," the first one said that sounded oddly a lot like the man who was talking to Poison and asking for water... what was his name? Kobra?

"You've really counted the time?" The second voice inquired then snorted... Ghoul was his name? "Kid, she could be dead for all we know. She might wake up in a couple months! But who's to say where we'll be? What if we leave her here and some Dracs come and raid the house? Dr. Death said she'll be out for a while. Give it a rest man and just wait. You're too paranoid."

She heard a sigh, probably from Kobra. She didn't want to make the moment all awkward and wake up. That'd be a rude introduction. Instead, she just stirred around, making sleeping noises and moving her good arm and legs. She turned from her back to her side and then started to open her eyes.

"SHIT, MAN!" Ghoul screamed. She felt footsteps grow close to her and knees pop as they bent down to her side. She felt a hand on her face.

"Go ride to Death's shack and get him. We're gonna need him if she's in loads of pain," Kobra said as he turned her on her back and watch Contro open her eyes.

"Oh, man. Ohhhh, man. Kobra... Oh God," Ghoul babbled. She felt footsteps run out of where she was but she still felt the hand on her face... so Kobra was still there with her.

"Coward," he whispered. Then turned to her. "Can you hear me?" Contro nodded and rubbed her eyes with her good hand (obviously not the bad one).

Contro touched her tongue to her mouth then opened it. "Uh... I think so," she muttered in a cracked voice.

"You're alive! That's... that's great, right? Yeah! Okay, so... yeah," rambled Kobra.

"Yeah, it's pretty good for me too!" she laughed. "Who are you?" she obviously knew he was Kobra but it seemed like the right thing to say so, she said it.

"I'm Kobra Kid... Kobra. I'm Poison's little brother. He told us about you." Kobra took his hand off her face and sat down next to her, rather than the odd kneeling position he was in previously.

"What'd he say?" Contro suddenly had a realization that her arm was broken and the bone was sticked out of her skin. Kobra opened his mouth to talk but she said first, "Wait, what the hell happened?"

Kobra sighed and said sternly, "Well... we were driving the bikes... we had just killed about 8 Dracs so we were pretty intensely happy... then Poison said he saw something up ahead and stopped. He ran up to you and quickly identified that you were... well, you. Then I ran behind him and took off your jacket because you were pretty wounded and ya' know. I didn't want you to get infected. You were... bleeding everywhere. Your forehead was black and blue... you arm was... horrifying. Dr. Death did some fixing up... you were out cold. There was one point when he was sewing up your elbow though that you jolted and cried out in pain. Jet had to hold you down. You were crying pretty bad. Pois started crying too." Kobra sounded scared, as if he was talking about the death of his brother. He sounded weak too... and sorry.

Contro frowned and wanted to ask if Kobra was crying too but she already knew the answer. "And here we are." Kobra managed a smile.

"And here we are."

There was rumbling on the ground and Kobra looked back to the hallway. There was a scraggly man with a black leather jacket on, another guy with a yellow tee shirt with a leather vest over it, the next with insanely curly hair wearing all black, and a little girl. Poison tagged behind them all.

"I'm fine," I said firmly. I knew they were gonna start trying to handle me and screw me all up with drugs.

"I'M JET STAR!" the guy in all black screamed. Jet was the only one laughing. Everyone looked at him. "Anyone? No. Really? Fine."

"You got a team?" the scraggly older guy asked.

"No... didn't Poison tell you anything?" Contro questioned. Everyone looked to Poison. He was almost as red as his flaming scarlet hair.

"Uh... she's crazy. Right? Like drugged and all. She's... Like sickly and wounded... yeah I'm gonna stop talking now," Poison said weakly. The little girl tugged on Poison's pants. Pois had a look of shame on his pale, pale face. Contro didn't really know what to say so she just laughed lightly. Everyone except herself and Poison had stiff faces.

"Maybe I am crazy. Uh. Is my arm okay...?" Contro inquired.

The scraggly guy shrugged. Then said, "Hey! Kobra, Jet get her on that cot over there?" He pointed to a small cot covered in clothes and a radio. Poison rolled his eyes and put the radio on a nearby booth and threw the random articles of clothing on the floor. Kobra picked up Contro and walked her over to the cot.

"No help I guess? That's cool beans, bro. Cool to the beans," said Jet in an odd zen sort of state. Ghoul rolled his eyes and playfully punched Jet.

"Alright," the man started. "Well, first off. My name is Dr. Death Defying... I'm the radio announcer for a local station here in Zone 6 and also have some Doctorish skills. I mostly stay at a shack off near Route Guano but sometimes I make my way over to the diner." He started putting plastic gloves. "You wanna know something? I was born in Greenland. Before all the fires. Crazy that I made my way over here but, you know, what the hell?" He motioned for Ghoul to grab Contro's arm. "Anyways, this shit is gonna hurt." He started pulling the tape off of Contro's arm. She screamed in agony and pain and screamed random cuss words. "Sucks right? Well my mother had lung cancer. She was a smoker. Died two years after she was informed. Never left her side during any of it." Dr. Death started checking Contro's arm. She was groaning and couldn't bring herself to look at her arm. "Well she's long gone now. My dad died in the fires. My nephew betrayed me..." Dr. Death paused as Contro thought purely of Opaque and frowned. "Alright, all done. You're good to go. All the scratches on your legs were cleaned off when you first got here. Your right arm is broken... but you'll live I think."

"Um, thanks everyone, I guess. So what the hell do you expect me to do?" Contro asked. "Should I stay here or go back to Korse and all the Bl/ind shit?"

Poison grinned. "I vote that you stay." Kobra and the little girl laughed. "Oh, this is Grace by the way. Grace, say hi to Contro!"

Grace grabbed Poison's leg and hid behind him. Kobra piped up, "I vote you stay too. At least until you're healthy. But I think you should stay overall. I mean, it'd be cool to have a chick Killjoy. Right? Yeah. It would I think. Mhhhhhm." Contro rolled her eyes.

"It'd be whimsical if you were here longer!" Jet said. He sounded high.

Ghoul nodded.

Dr. Death said, "Do whatever the hell you think is best, Sweets."

"What about you, Gracie? What do you think?" Poison asked her. Grace grabbed his hand and brightened her eyes. She nodded.

"Well, it's official." Kobra said. "We have a new Killjoy."

* * *

><p>AUTHOR'S NOTE TIME!<p>

Rad, right? I know. Well, I think so. By the way, the only reason they were saying that they were okay if Mayhem was there is cause Poison is KEEPING SOMETHING from them! That's right. Intensity. Secrets. Oh yesssss. I love it.

ANYWAYS, Kobra is just so sweet. Little Blondie. And, and, and, and, Jet just cracks me up. And if there are no reviews (I REFUSE to stop writing this) I can make horrible things happen to these characters. So, review. Please. I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing. It makes me happy that Contro is all healed too! Her full on description will come around later. Right now, I think you only know that she has blue hair and fantastical fish net stockings.

OH! And her white jacket. But it's blood infested and probably in the trash bin right now.

That is all, I love everyone. I will do some new stories on my profile soon-I've been busy with exams (which I should be studying for now) and deleted all my old ones cause they SUCKED ASS!

I'll probably do a Breaking Bad one and maybe another Killjoy... Maybe Lost? No. The Mentalist? Yeah. I think.

Alright, I'm rambling as much as the Way brothers do in my story (see what I did there?). Alright, BYE EVERYONE!

Once again, REVIEWWWWW! Please? Okay thanks you!


	3. Truth is Now Acceptable

**AHHH-THOR-S note:**

Alright, I'm officially in love with everyone in this story. Mostly Kobra and Poison. But everyone. I. Love. Everyone.

OH GOSH, so... there was an error (I'm thinkin' I don't need to review these as much anymore... ya'll get the gist that I'm a bit of a grammar freak and a tad lazy...). So, there was this one paragraph in which I accidently started going in Contro's POV. So yeah.

I'll try and make this author note short. So, I hope you like it... Review, review, review... And... Bye? :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two:<strong>

After the whole controversy of what the hell was going on, Contro fell back asleep on the cot. Dr. Death asked Kobra and Poison to watch her. They accepted, not all too gladly, but did it with pride, knowing their newer friend would heal soon.

"Is there any chance that she's with Korse still?" Kobra asked a few hours after just sitting and watching Contro. The whole angst-filled-teenager-babysitting wasn't too entertaining.

"I don't think so. She really despises him. With a passion," Pois said quietly, looking at how Contro seemed so peaceful. "And if she was... you know that I would've sensed it when I met her. She's just so... awesome. Oh, and, she's the first womanlyish like killjoy yet to join." Kobra nodded then remembered how Poison was so awkward when they brought up how he met Contro.

Kobra also remembered what Poison had told him about meeting Contro. It seemed like just yesterday...

* * *

><p><em>"HEY! KOBRA!" Poison yelled. Kobra walked outside and ran his fingers through his bright blonde hair. Poison jumped off his motorcycle and sauntered up to his brother.<em>

_"What's up, Pois?" Inquired Kobra. Poison hadn't told him where he had been going the past couple weeks. This made him worry that his brother was doing something illegal or stupid. Or both._

_"Uh. There's something I need to tell you... It's stupid but I guess you should know. I found a girl. I want her to be a killjoy." Poison looked worried and embarassed._

_"Why?" Kobra immediately asked. What was this sudden need to add a girl killjoy? "She hot or something?"_

_"Relitively. Well, very much yes. Not my type though. I don't think she's the type of girl to get serious." Poison bit his lip and stared at Kobra for approval._

_Kobra sighed then said, "Why didn't you bring her by now?" Poison was taken by surprise and shrugged._

_"I figured she'd find it intruding. Besides, she's gonna require loads of making sure she's clean and full on killjoy before I smuggle her out of where she is."_

_"Well, where the hell is she? You're making this sound too difficult." Kobra was frustraited. Poison's ever going act of kindness buisness was getting on his nerves._

_Poison hesitated. He looked down in the sand at his boots. "She's the neice of Korse," Poison whispered. Kobra rolled his eyes and laughed in pity. Poison looked disappointed in himself. Shameful has he was, he knew that this girl had to become a killjoy. She was perfect._

_"THE NEICE OF KORSE? ARE YOU INSANE? POISON, SHE'S OBVIOUSLY WORKING WITH HIM!" Kobra furiously screamed._

* * *

><p>And there they were a whole year later. They were watching the very girl Kobra destined himself to hate. But seeing her so wounded and being able to look at a human being so helpless, broke his heart. The only reason he wanted to have her with the killjoys is because he knew she was good. He knew she was rebelious. She was adrenaline filled and ready for anything. He just knew! How? Kobra wasn't sure. Some things, he was just sure of.<p>

Kobra looked to Party Poison and nodded slightly. Why should he be caring for Contro? What was his motive in doing this? Why had he cried when he saw her cry? All Kobra knew is that he hadn't ever felt that way. It was like an unbreaking bond. Since he had lay eyes on her, it was so obvious how she was mellowing him down. He was usually a pissed young adult. Now he was a softy. Ugh, a softy. The word was like trash to him.

Kobra shook his head, wanting to forget that Contro existed and go far away. Away from all this killjoy stuff. The hot desert. The sickly girls that just had to be lying the the middle of nowhere. Everything! But he couldn't. It was glued to him like a tattoo. Like every significant event in his life.

"Something wrong, man?" Poison asked. Kobra shook his head and tried to look like he wasn't about to be sick. The whole thought process about life made him tense.

"No... No I'm fine." Kobra rested his elbows on his knees and put his hands in his hair and on his eyes. Poison rolled his eyes, knowing that Kobra was obviously NOT okay.

Poison looked to Contro who was sound asleep. He on the other hand pondered about how he was gonna keep her whole story away from the rest of his friends. He knew Kobra would be asking soon. They were brothers. He knew that stuff. At least Pois had told him that she was from Korse. The others had no clue.

"Why were you acting so strange when Contro was wondering if you said any stuff about her?" Kobra blurted out. Ice broken.

"It's nothing. The drugs, man. The drugs."

Kobra snorted. "For you or her?" The brothers exchanged glances and chuckled. Poison stood up and walked over to an old beat up fridge in the corner of the diner. He relaxed, relieved that maybe he could go on another few weeks as the other killjoys eased up to Contro's unexpected arrival.

Pois grabbed two cans of unexpireable food and tossed one to Kobra. They sat by Contro and ate in silence.

Kobra breifly looked at Poison but immediately looked away, knowing his brother would question his playing emotions again.

Then, a scene came to him. It was rather vivid and strange too.

* * *

><p><em>"Hey, bro!" Poison yelled as he walked out of the diner carrying a wrench and a filthy cloth. Kobra was under the old Trans-Am. He scooted out and sat up to see his brother smiling and almost jumping with joy. Kobra stood up and wiped his hands on his already filthy jacket.<em>

_"Yeah?" said Kobra. Poison brightened his smile a little more and just couln't contain his happiness._

_"I think the girl I told you about a while ago is gonna be with our group soon!" Pois screamed, shaking with excitment._

_Kobra's face dropped. No. No, his brother was NOT going to be an idiot. No. Nope, not this time. "WHAT THE HELL? I TOLD YOU THAT SHE WAS GONNA BE COVERED IN SHIT THAT KORSE'LL GIVE HER TO CREEP ON US. NO FRIGGIN WAY IS SHE GONNA STAY PERMINATELY WITH US. NOPE. NOPE. NOOOOO!" Kobra yelled. Pois hid his smile and ran his fingers through his bright red hair, staring down._

_"I supposed you may be worried. Just you wait, Kobra... You'll take one look at her and you'll know how much bad-assery this chick holds. She's got a load of potential. Trust me on this, man. Come on." Kobra rolled her eyes. Kobra remembered that he flicked Pois off and went back to working on the Trans-Am. Something was seriously wrong with his delusional, loony brother. _

* * *

><p>Kobra was disguested at the memory. What the hell was he thinking? He didn't even know Contro. He hadn't met her. Barely. It was less than a month after that and his whole opinions had shifted. He felt guilty of how defensive he was being. Her bad-assery was most definetly the potenial-posessing kind.<p>

Kobra threw the can of food on the ground. He felt sick and like an idiot. Contro stirred a little but he knew that she wouldn't wake up for another few hours. She moved her lips a little, though did nothing but heavily breathe.

"Hey. About her... don't freak out... okay?" Pois started. Kobra braced himself. He couldn't handle confrontations. He was getting soft but not that fruity.

Kobra shook his head. "Just tell me later. I can't handle anything right now," he breathed.

"No. You need to know," Poison said as he inhaled. "The way I met her... The way I found out about her... I was going to Battery City. To Bl/ind." Kobra looked at him with disbelief and cursed loud enough to make Jet scream from outside: "Watch it, Way-ooo!" Kobra then shivered at the thought of his old name and decided to keep listening. Pois continued, "I saw her. I saw Contro. She was throwing a huge box of drugs out the window of the Scarecrow department. Then I saw her take a laser gun and kill a Drac."

"What were you doing in Battery City?" Kobra questioned.

Poison shrugged. "I wanted cigarettes. The Dracs keep some in an old warehouse near there. I got a little too close, trying to see if Korse was keeping guard everywhere."

Kobra eased. "THERE'S CIGARETTES? DO THEY HAVE SOME HIDDEN COFFEE SHOP YOU'RE NOT TELLING ME ABOUT TOO?" Poison cautiously laughed. He knew Kobra was kidding but it was a risky time to kid.

"Anyways, they keep her near that warehouse. In some old store called Val's Old Tunes. They had a lot of the old... what are they called... CDs we used to like. So I kept going back, telling her different stuff that's happened. She seemed interested. And I guess she wanted to make Korse angry enough to let her go rather than hold her hostage. But he decided to kill her. And that's when we heroically showed up to her rescue." Kobra's face lightened a little at the thought of him helping Contro.

"And he thinks she's dead?" Kobra inquired, fearing the safety of him and his friends.

"And he thinks she's dead." Poison smiled a irresistible grin and walked over to the open doorway. He turned to Kobra and added, "I'm gonna go work on the car. Pimp it out, as usual. And Ghoul said the brakes were being screwy. I'll be right outside if she wakes up or something."

Kobra nodded. After Poison was gone, he walked over to Contro's bed and sat on his knees right next to her. He stroked her hair away from her face and smiled. Contro was in a blank slumber state, not even close to consciousness. He touched her cheek that was caressed by a small scratch.

"I'll take care of you. No matter what happens. Even if everyone I love dies, I promise, I will take care of you," he whispered. Then, Contro nodded. He must have been hallucinating but she clearly nodded. Her head moved up then down in a motion of agreement. Kobra didn't care if she heard. She just needed to know that she was safe. She was in good hands. She was in his hands. And he would never let her slip through.

* * *

><p><strong>AAAA-thor's No-t-e.<strong>

No explanation needed.


	4. Remember Me

**Chapter Three:**

The next day, Contro woke up. She was groggily for a few minutes but realized where she was after she looked around. Kobra had slept on the ground, next to her cot. She smiled. He just wasn't giving up, was he?

She slowly jumped down, trying not to wake him. She heard noise outside and decided to go and investigate.

"Ghoul's your name, right?" She asked as she walked out and saw the guy with short black hair and a vest.

"Yeah. Contro?" he retorted. Contro nodded.

"Whatcha got going on here?" she gestured to the Trans-Am. He put a dirty rag down that he was wiping his hands on and sat on a nearby box. She sat next to him on a chair.

"Brakes are busted. Mirror is falling off. And engine is near death. I'd say I have an eventful day ahead of me," he smirked. She nodded.

"So... how exactly did the car get to this point?" She watched him as he got up and popped the hood up to take a look underneath.

"Oh. Just Poison going on a complete rampage. It happens every time he's conflicted," he said. She grinned. "So are you another druggie or what? Party acted like a fucking spaz when I asked about you."

She thought for a minute and decided to have a little fun with Ghoul. "I'm the niece of Korse," she said in the most Happy-Go-Lucky tone she could. She watched his face drop.

"What?"

"Yeah. My dad died in the War of the World and my mom died when I was young. So all I had was Korse. He's a mother fucker, let me tell you that much. He sings in the shower too. Mostly songs like Brittany Spears. Or even Lady Gaga. Remember? The most popular celebrities before everything happened?"

"You're the niece of Korse?" his face was stuck in the same position: confusion and anger.

"Yes, I thought we covered this. Anyways, it's that Japanese lady you need to worry about. She's a real ass hole. Once, when I was 12, she beat Korse with this stick. It was pretty funny to watch, considering mount baldy had bruises on his head for a few weeks." She smiled even wider. He stood there in shock. He then started laughing. More of a mad laugh, as if this was a joke.

"You aren't fucking with me?" he asked.

She shook her head and added, "No. But I would do anything to have him killed and the BLI company overturned. Really, I hate it all probably more than you do. I swear, I won't be one of those ass holes that goes and runs to Korse saying, 'Oh hey they are trying to kill you.' Anyways, he already knows that. Vice versa to you guys."

"Whatever you say, Blueberry," Ghoul muttered, gesturing to Contro's wild blue hair. She sighed.

"Well, if you need any help with the car, I can be at your assistance. My dad owned an auto-parts store when I was young. I may need a little help since it's been almost 10 years but I'm seriously bored."

Ghoul hesitated then said, "What about your arm?" Contro looked down.

"What? This? Please. I was thrown out of a van, it could be much worse. I could be dead!" she argued. He shook his head and laughed.

"No I mean, you're can't work with a broken arm. Wait a few weeks and we'll see what you can do. Besides, you need to have a meal! Aren't you at all hungry? I'll get Poison to grab you something," he said as he called for Pois to get some food. She walked inside and sat on a booth near the window.

Contro looked around and saw a mirror. It was a thin mirror but she could see herself all the same. She realized how awful she looked. Her forehead had a large bruise across the top and half of her lip was cut. Her teal eyes wandered to what she was wearing. She had her usual tee-shirt on the dropped at her shoulder. It was white and read: Terror of the Moment in black ink with a yellow lightning bolt running through it. She had her bright red shorts on with suspenders, and yellow fishnet stockings underneath. On her feet were her favorite shoes- black hi-tops.

She sighed at the scratches and injuries covering her body. Then, she heard footsteps approaching behind her. Party Poison.

"Hi. How'd you sleep?" he asked as he sat down across from her, handing a can of unexpireable food to her. He smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Fine. Where were you and Jet?"

"There's a room in the back where we sleep. It's got blankets and shit. Kobra slept by you?" he asked, smiling. Contro blushed. Her face turned a frightening red, almost as scarlet as Poison's hair.

"Yeah. He probably figured I'd wake up and start freaking out or something," she answered, not looking at him right in the eye.

She started eating. "You want me to keep him away from you?" he asked. He tried to look at her face but she was fighting it.

"Whatever. He just feels bad for me I guess. Thanks, though." She smiled. Jet walked in, his hair was all over the place.

"What's happening, Smurf?" he asked Contro. She grinned and rolled her eyes. New nicknames just flocked to her.

"Not much. You're Jet?" He vigorously nodded then grabbed a ray gun from a chair. He shot it at the ground near where Kobra was sleeping. Kobra abruptly woke up and started looking around in confusion. Jet shot near him again and laughed. Poison seemed to be enjoying this too because he grabbed his ray gun from on top of the fridge and shot the wall near Kobra. Contro giggled.

"YOU ASS HOLE!" Kobra screamed as he jumped up and started to wrestle with Jet.

"Is this what it's like every day?" she whispered to Poison as she laughed. He smiled and nodded, winking at her.

"Alright, guys. That's enough. Settle the fuck down," Pois reasoned.

Contro smiled and knew it was right to be there with them.

* * *

><p>"So what's with this obsession for the Trans-Am?" Controversial Mayhem asked Ghoul as she, him and Jet sat outside near nightfall in the humid weather of Zone 6.<p>

Jet sat, back against the brick wall and thought for a minute. He shrugged, "I actually have no idea. Well, Party found it a few years back. That was when we always used motorcycles-we only use those when we're feeling bad ass now." Contro laughed. Ghoul was working on the car and repeating "Na na na na na na na" over and over again like it meant something to him.

"Having fun rambling over there?" Contro yelled to Ghoul.

"I'm just peachy, Mayhem!" The air was clear now because Jet now knew where she came from. He didn't act too surprised or angry. Jet was a rather calm person who didn't care about your past, just what was going on at the moment.

"Alrighty then," she grinned. "Where are Pois and Kobra?" Ghoul shrugged and hid his face in the car's hood, working on something apparently much more important than Contro.

"Dunno. Maybe they're with Dr. Death. Hey! It's 7:38! He should be doing a broadcast in 7 minutes," Jet said. Contro raised her eyebrows, wondering what 'broadcast' would be done. Jet saw her face and said, "He goes the radio. 109 FMX. We have a radio if you wanna listen!"

Contro nodded.

6 minutes later, she, Jet, and Ghoul were all gathered around a booth, listening to the radio's static. It cleared a little and a vauge voice was talking. Then, the static completely shut off and Dr. Death's voice boomed over the radio.

"Look alive, sunshine. 109 in the sky but the pigs won't quit? You're here with me, Dr. Death Defying. I'll be your surgeon, your proctor, your helicopter... Pumpin' out the slaughtermatic sounds to keep you alive! System failure for the masses. Anti-matter for the master plan. Louder than God's revolver and twice as shiny. This one's for all you rock-n-rollers. All you crash queens and motor-babies. LISTEN UP!" Contro was impressed. It was interesting. Unlike anything she'd ever heard. He continued, more enthusiastic, "The future is bulletproof, the aftermath is secondary. It's time to do it now and do it loud! Killjoys? Make some noise!"

Then, music started playing. It was a catchy song. It sounded like what Ghoul was muttering earlier that day. It all sounded like rambling... rambling with a pure meaning. It was odd.

When the song ended, Jet was running around dancing. It was dark outside and he had a strobe light out in the middle of the diner. It blinked an assortment of colors that he bounced along to. Contro and Ghoul just exchanged glances and laughed.

Then, a voice that wasn't Dr. Death's came on. Jet stopped jumping around and listened. The voice said, "Evening, fellow Killjoys. We've got a new chick with us. Her name's Controversial Mayhem. She seems like she's gonna help rebel from the BLI corporation."

Ghoul breathed, "Party Poison?" Contro froze. She absolutely hated public attention. She buried her face in her hands and repeated curses.

Jet stopped and turned the bright lights off. He put a lamp on and listened closely.

"She's a very special girl," another voice said. Contro recognized it as Kobra. "This song goes out to her." Music started playing. Contro face palmed and groaned.

"HEY! THIS IS 'THE ONLY HOPE FOR ME IS YOU'! KOBRA LIKES-" Jet screamed but Contro hit his arm so he wouldn't finish that sentance. Love wasn't her thing. There was too much... commitment. And promises. She couldn't keep promises. She was the kind of person who lived in the moment.

"Can I be the only hope for you? Because you're the only hope for me," the band sang. Ghoul rolled his eyes.

"Pois and Kobra aren't usually this fruity or... stupid. They don't do this shit. They must be drunk or something," Ghoul apologized. Jet laughed.

"This is so hilarious! You realize that he likes-" Contro hit Jet again. "I'm gonna get a mother fucking bruise the size of Route Guano if you hit me again!"

She had a half-smile on her face. Ghoul mouthed, 'Sorry'. She just nodded. Center-of-attention also wasn't her thing.

"They should be home soon. Then we can woop their asses," Ghoul said, smiling at the thought of tackling Pois and Kobra.

"No, no. Whatever. They think they're being nice. Hey! Where's the kid? Grace?" Contro questioned. Jet shrugged.

Ghoul answered, "She's probably with Party. We usually get Dr. Death or some other group of Killjoys to look after her. We've got too much on our hands but she's all we have... Well, you too. Now that you're here." Ghoul grinned. Contro was full-on smiling now.

Maybe she could get used to the center of attention lifestyle. Maybe it wasn't all the bad.

* * *

><p>Poison and Kobra were riding in the van, Dr. Death was driving. The van was usually kept at his shack while the motorcycles and Trans-Am were at the Diner.<p>

"Thanks, Dr. Death," Kobra said. He knew the only way to get that song dedicated to her was by getting Poison so fucking drunk that he would ask Dr. Death Defying if they could announce a few things. Dr. D usually only trusted Poison-considering that once Jet, Ghoul, and Kobra built a hydrogen bomb and tested it at one of the safe houses.

"No problem. Is Poison okay? He seems..." Dr. Death started. Kobra shook his head.

"He's fine. Trust me."

Poison was passed out in the back, still a bit conscious.

"You're awesome, right Party?" Kobra inquired to him back there. Pois made a little noise and rolled around in the back.

"I'm fine... wwwwaaaahhowaaaaa!" he cried. It was the strangest noise Kobra had ever heard. Then, a memory hit him. When Gerard used to drink a lot he'd make a assortment of strange noises. This was one of them. Kobra felt shame that he did it but Contro needed to know he felt something. And that was the perfect way to do it.

When they got to the Diner, Dr. D said goodbye and let them out. Contro was waiting at the front door, a cigarette lit in her hand. Poison immediately sauntered over to her, almost tripping with every step.

"Can I have that?" he asked, reaching out to grab it. He was slurring and she knew he was drunk.

"I dunno, can you?" Kobra had a nervous look on his face. She dropped it onto the ground, putting it out with her shoe.

"HEY!" Pois screamed in rage. "I was gonna... smoke that..." Kobra walked up to Contro.

"Look, I just wanted to do something nice," he started. Contro couldn't even look at him. She hated alcohol. She hated it so much that whenever her dad would even have one beer, she'd take it from him and throw it away. Her mom died from alcohol poisoning. This might have caused that fear.

"You've done enough," she firmly told him. "Hey, Pois. Can you get yourself to bed?" She touched his shoulder and he nodded.

"Easy peasy pumpkin peasy... pumpkin pie, mother fuckers," he slurred as he walked in. Kobra held in a laugh that was dying to burst out.

"Alright, you do that. And how was that ride to Dr. Death's shack?" Contro asked, trying to get a good feeling for how drunk he was.

"It was biblical and amazing and dramatic and I am fucked up a little but you know what, I was good. With the radio broadcast, you know." Kobra was smiling. Ghoul walked outside into the darkness and grabbed Poison's arm. He took him inside and tried to get him to go to sleep.

Contro stayed outside. She needed to have a talk with Kobra.

"Hey!" he said. She stared at him, trying to see past him and what would cause him to do something like that.

"Hi. Now what the hell is wrong with you?" she asked. "I barely even know you. You have no idea who I am. You don't, honestly. And I cannot believe you would do something so inappropriate and... Insane. It just is awful. I mean, you'd get your brother drunk to try and impress me? Honestly?" Kobra frowned.

"I just... you're cool," he said softly.

Contro scowled. "Oh. I'm cool. Yeah, chick with blue hair and a broken arm is so cool. I've only talked to you once. ONCE. You honestly think that you going on a radio station and proclaiming your unedifying love for me is-" he put his hand over her mouth.

"What unedifying love? What if I just think you're cool and we could be friends? Have you ever thought of that?" he inquired. She rolled her eyes and pushed his hand away.

"Goodnight, Kobra Kid."

He stood there in the dark, the engine of Dr. Death's van far out into the middle of zone 6 but still a bit audible. He was an idiot. He knew that much. His depression issues and bipolar disorders were just waiting for him to be at a weak moment. For him to give up hope. But Contro wasn't worth giving up on-he knew that much.

She was different. She just didn't know that much yet either.

* * *

><p>[Au]-[Thor]-['s] NOTE!:<p>

Aw. Poor Mikey. I made him a little in love! xD

It's cute though. The whole: OH JEEZ, I HATE YOU!

And the: PSH, you don't effing hate me.

Oh, and those references to Gerard's real drunk days. It's so upsetting. The only reason that they were added is because I wanted to make something so depressing and awful a bit more hopeful- Hence the laughing on Kobra.

Ferard moment when Frank walks him inside! ;D

Just kidding, I'm not for that. I don't want any Mikey and Gee sex. People actually write about that, you know. It's so gross.

Anyways, speaking of Gerard's drunkness... I HAVE A NEW STORY UP!

Yes, a new story. Oh. Yeah.

And it's all about from the time he was depressed and taking pills to now. But it's told from now to then. So you see him go from a lot better to absolutely horrific.

There's a glimmer of hope.

Alright, that is all. Oh, and I'm going to see them in September! With one of the favorite friends! I know excitement. Oh yes.

K that's all.

Bye!

-Contro


	5. I'll Keep You Safe Tonight

**Chapter Four:**

Contro lay in her bed, not being able to sleep for two reasons. First, the drugs were wearing off and her arm hurt like hell. Second, she shouldn't have gone off on Kobra like that. Sure, it was a stupid thing to do, but he did it thinking of her. It was thoughtful... just a little idiotic.

She looked down on the floor, wishing Kobra was there. The blanket and pillow he'd set up still lay there, alone, without Kobra sleeping there.

Maybe she was wrong. Maybe he did know her. In an odd way. Maybe he did just wanna be friends.

Controversial Mayhem went to sleep, still pondering what the hell was her problem. Her dreams collided with reality from a strange aspect...

* * *

><p>Her arm was healed. She was standing in the middle of a desert. A sign to her right read: Route Guano. There were noises surrounding her. She then saw Poison.<p>

He was shaking his head, crying.

"Pois?" she breathed. She tried to move closer to him but her feet were stuck in place.

"Don't, Contro. Just don't," he muttered. He walked towards her and added, "This broken city sky is like butane on my skin, stolen from my eyes. Hello, Angel, tell me where we go from here." He repeated it many times and then disappeared. Contro tried to move, she tried to run, but her legs were like sap. She wasn't making progress.

Then she heard footsteps behind her. She tried to turn around but her head and torso could only move so far.

"You love him, Contro," the voice said. It sounded familiar. Not like any of the Killjoys. It was much more... sharp. A hand touched her shoulder. She was terrified of who it might be and who she might love because she was confused.

"Who-?" she asked. Then, the figure behind her walked to her side and stared at the sky above them. The sky was all blue, no clouds. Nothing. Just blank.

Then, the blue rapidly turned into black and red. She turned to her left. Opaque Soul. It was clearly him.

"You know who. But you betrayed him. Me. Korse. Everything you had." Opaque started running away from her gaze. He ran fast, trying to escape from something. The sky got closer and closer to Contro. She screamed. She didn't have anything better to do. Then, Kobra appeared in front of her. He was frowning. Something was different. His bright blonde hair was now dark and straight. It hung in his face. He wore glasses. He looked miserable.

"Stand up fucking tall, don't let them see your back and take my fucking hand and never be afraid again," he said as he, just like Pois, disappeared.

Contro cried more loudly and screamed. Nothing could save her. The sky got closer, almost to where it could touch the top of her head.

"In the middle of a gunfight... In the center of a restaurant... they say, 'Come with your arms raised high.'!" A voice boomed. The sand she stood on started to shake and she, like Poison and Kobra, fell through. Disappearing like the rest of them.

* * *

><p>"KOBRA! Where's Poison?" a voice yelled.<p>

"He's still a little wasted... is she okay?" he responded, not insanely happy to be there. Contro opened her eyes to see Ghoul and Kobra standing over her.

"What the hell was that?" Ghoul asked. She shook her head. She was insanely warm, her head hot with a fever. Kobra's hair was back to normal and he wasn't melting into the desert plain.

"I... I dunno. What happened?"

Ghoul answered, "You were screaming! And crying! What the hell? Are you okay?" She nodded, sweat dripping on her back.

"I think... I think so. I'm just. I had this dream. It was... odd." Kobra shrugged and walked away, probably going back to bed.

"Hope you don't die!" Kobra said as he walked back into the kitchen. Contro scowled and sat up.

"I can sleep here, if you'd like. Just in case... I dunno. If you start freaking out again. So we don't have to wake up Mr. Moody," Ghoul said, nervously. Contro nodded.

"Yeah... yeah sure. I just need to wash my face." He started to lie down and she stepped out from the cot and walked over to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror. Her eyes were bloodshot. Her cheek were red. Contro ran some water and rubbed her face. _It was only a dream, _she assured herself.

She walked back out and lay down, the lights completely off.

"Hey, Ghoul?" she asked, speaking to the darkness.

"Mmm?"

"You think Kobra will get over what happened?" She heard a laugh in the dark.

"He's thinking the same about you! He's worried you're never gonna forgive him. You should've seen him before he went to bed. He was terrified. Shaking, even," Ghoul said, casually. Contro breathed a sigh of relief and closed her eyes.

"Night," she said.

"Sweet dreams, Blueberry."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Contro woke up to see Poison and Jet eating at the table. Poison had his hands on his head. He looked awful.<p>

"Hey, you okay?" she asked as she grabbed a can of food and sat next to Jet, across from Pois.

Poison looked up at her, his eyes more bloodshot than hers last night. "Kobra got me drunk. He got me drunk. I had so many issues years ago and he got me drunk. Worst brother ever..."

"Yeah, I know. Look on the bright side- he knows not to screw with you again!" she hopefully said. Poison shook his head and groaned.

"Where's he and Ghoul?" she asked.

Jet answered, "They're out with Dr. Death. Ghoul's getting him to apologize. Then, they're going to a warehouse to get some parts for the Trans-Am. Grace Dr. Death too." Contro nodded and looked down at her barely touched food.

"You feel better, okay? Take a nap or something. Do what you've gotta do," Contro told Poison. He nodded and went back to the kitchen to sleep. That left Jet and Contro.

"So... I heard you were screaming last night?" he said. He was acting much more serious. She nodded.

"It isn't as important than Pois being hungover..."

"Right. But you woke up screaming last night."

She hesitated. "Yeah. I had a strange dream. That's all." Jet nodded and walked outside.

That left Contro alone. She thought and thought about everything. Nothing seemed to make sense anymore.

* * *

><p>The next few weeks were rather awkward and uneventful. They days were pretty similar. Mostly Contro hanging around the Diner, talking to Ghoul, Jet or Poison. Avioding Kobra. That kind of thing. A few times a week, a few of them would go out and kill Dracs, leaving Contro at the Diner, alone, because of her arm.<p>

Dr. Death came by once a week to check on her arm. By six weeks, he said she was okay to start learning how to shoot a ray gun. She agreed.

"DRIVE FASTER!" Contro screamed as she playfully pushed Ghoul who was driving. The Trans-Am was just fixed and they were all very excited to go out into the middle of the desert and teach Contro how to shoot.

Kobra was the only one that was a little odd about the whole thing. He had barely spoken a few words to her in the past 6 weeks. He felt bad. Contro felt the same way.

"Shut it, Smurfy. We're only a few minutes away," Ghoul said. Contro was sitting on Poison's lap in shotgun, not being able to fit anywhere else. Kobra glared at her from the back. Jet was smiling and playing his guitar next to Kobra.

"Is it uncomfortable forcing me to sit on you, Pois?" she inquired as she smiled and he put his hand on her shoulder.

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!" Jet yelled from the back. Contro and Ghoul laughed. Kobra rolled his eyes. Poison gave an awkward smile.

"We're here," Poison said, attempting to change the subject.

They all got out and handed her a white ray gun that they got from a vend-o-hack out near one of the BLI warehouses.

"Okay, so, you hold it up like this," Poison instructed. She held it up in a strange position. She had never held a gun.

"Well... tilt it a little." She obeyed.

"Okay now when you shoot-"

Before Ghoul could finish, she had pulled the trigger. She dropped the gun and stared at it fly into a tree.

"OH MY JESUS!" Jet screamed. Contro gave a weak smile.

"Okay, well, Kobra is better with this stuff. How bout he teaches you?" Ghoul asked. He was trying to do this to get them close again, she knew it. "I have to go see how the Trans-Am is doing anyways. And get some gas. You guys stay. Please, Kobra?" Ghoul pleaded.

Kobra sighed and nodded. Contro froze. She didn't like the idea of being alone in the desert with two ray guns and Kobra. That didn't sound appealing.

Pois waved goodbye and got into the car. Jet did the same. Ghoul whispered to Contro, "If he does anything to you... ANYTHING that you aren't comfortable with... Pois, Jet and I will set him straight. Okay? I'm doing you a favor." Contro couldn't speak. This wasn't what was supposed to happen. She was going to go and have an awesome time shooting ray guns with her best friends, not the kid she was awkward around.

They all left to get gas. Kobra stood there in the desert, looking at Contro.

"Well. Hi," she stiffly said. He grinned.

"It was six weeks and five days. We can forget about it, right?" he asked. She smiled too. He was so forgivable. And, not to mention, the sweetest.

"You counted? Just like with when I first got here?" he nodded. She laughed.

"Alright... so, when you shoot it, you have to put it about shoulder's length and point at your target... in this case, a tree!" he explained. She nodded and stared at him. She never realized how gorgeous he was. The way his blonde hair had it's own vibe. His thin body shape. His perfect bone structure and devious smile. She was instantaneously forgiving him.

They spent the rest of that day, until nightfall, out in the desert. It only took a couple hours to learn how to shoot but they stayed out there longer, talking about everything.

It was getting late and Contro hadn't thought once about where Ghoul, Pois, and Jet might've been.

"And that's why I got laser eye surgery," he finished.

"Aw, you would look adorable with glasses!" He blushed and shook his head.

"Definitely not. Anyways, how's your life going?"

"Fine. Boring. Getting exciting. Anxious. Heartbreaking."

"Why would it be heartbreaking?" he asked. They were sitting down against the tree that they were just recently shooting at. Contro was looking at his hands and comparing the size to hers.

"Because I haven't talked to you in a while. And you were so... I dunno. Needy? I felt bad," she flirted, sarcastically.

"Oh, whatever." She looked up into his eyes and wanted, so badly, to kiss him. It felt like she'd known him a thousand years. He had the same expression on his face. He leaned down and touched her cheek. He pushed a lock of her bright hair behind her face as she pulled up. Their lips met, and it was the most insane feeling Contro had ever experienced. She had only kissed someone once- Opaque. And it was an accident. But this was so... heartfelt.

They heard a car out in the distance. They didn't care. Kobra wrapped his arms around her and kissed her even more passionately. She broke it, looking down and biting her lip.

"I don't know if I can..." she started. He shook his head.

"Sure you can," he finished for her.

"What if something happens to you or me? What if Korse..." she couldn't even get to the middle of that sentence. It was too painful.

"He won't. I told you once and I'll tell you again-I'll always take care of you."

She shook her head as tears poured down her eyes. The car's engine got closer. It's lights were beaming on the desert.

She kissed him once more and then stood up, taking his hand. He stood up after her. They walked to the car.

"Hey you guys. Looks like someone was cheered up," Ghoul said to Kobra. They couple rolled their eyes as they both got in the back set- this time, Contro was sitting on Kobra's lap. Poison was grinning and Jet was beaming.

They all drove home in silence. When they got out of the car, Contro pulled Ghoul aside and waiting till everyone was inside the Diner.

"Hey. Thanks. That was really nice of you," she told him. He nodded.

"No problem. Confined spaces for the win, right?" he said. She laughed and immediately hugged him. He took this by surprise and embraced her back. She walked inside and fell asleep on the cot. Kobra was asleep in the little space below.

Everything was, what humans call, normal.


	6. Fame is now Injectable

AUTHOR'S FREAKING NOTE:

**Holy. Damn. **Contro and KOBRA! OH YEAH! MIKEY'S GETTIN' SOME!

Oh geez, I'm sorry. That was pure impulse. xD

Anyways, I promise, I have an ending in mind. It may involve many, MANY more chapters and many, MANY diet cokes but that's another story. OH, and I am pondering an epiloge/sequel! Oh yeah! I said it.

So, here is Chapter Five.

I'm listening to "The Jetset Life is Gonna Kill You" and Gerard just said, "Check into the Hotel Belle Muerte" and I died... Sexyness overpowers me.

Alright. Enjoy it. Review pleeeeease! Iloveyou. Bye.

P.S. new story all about Gee. I have one chapter so far. Expect another up by Sunday or Monday. This story is my main priority but that one is so emotional and personal, it kills me.

ALRIGHT! ENJOY~

DISCLAIMER(hate these because it's fanfiction and you already know; oh hey they don't own that but what ever.)!:

Gerard, his sexy hair, and Warner Bros. Records own everything except Contro, Kobra's love fest, and partly Corrupt (she's actually my friend's character but I made her a bitch... I love you, Taylor! xD).

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

"Hmmm... someone gave me a puzzle once," Contro said as she and Kobra sat in chairs next to the Trans-Am, talking about the worst gifts they had ever gotten.

"Someone gave me a condom once. It was the creepiest thing ever. It was a girl that I was friends with too. Things got awkward after that," Kobra uncomfortably said. He chose not to elaborate.

"Oh God," Contro muttered, holding in a laugh. Kobra glanced at her. She blushed. Being liked wasn't a huge thing for her. She was used to hate.

"Alright, worst thing someone has said to you! Go." Kobra changed the subject. Contro thought a moment.

"Okay... now... this was back when I was 12 and didn't have this insanely blue hair. I had black hair. So I was wandering around BLI and this Drac comes up to me and whisperd really creepily, 'Hey, you wanna jump my shark?' It was odd." she rambled. Kobra barely heard a word she said, he was too busy staring at her. She noticed this and responded, "What do I look stupid today or something?"

She shook his head vigorously and said, "No, you look beautiful everyday!" This earned a smile from Contro. "Hmmm... worst thing someone said... a random guy walked up to me and said, 'you don't fuck with vampires.' and then continued on to pee in a bush. He was homeless. I don't blame him." Contro laughed and playfully pushed his arm.

"That didn't happen. That's just... no. Just no," she said between giggles. It was the morning after their whole reconciliation. They hadn't kissed again, not wanted the rest of the killjoys to start asking questions. Ghoul was working on the car (when was he not). Contro knew that Ghoul knew about Kobra and her. He was the one that wanted it that way.

"You guys are insane," Ghoul called. He was underneath the car, doing something.

Jet and Poison were still sleeping. It was 6 in the morning and no one wanted to blame them. The group outside were just up to enjoy each other's company.

"Same to you, my good friend," Kobra retorted. Contro smiled.

"Hey, Contro, Kobra, you guys wanna take the bikes out to a warehouse with food? We need to make a trip anyways. I thought I could get you two to go instead since, ya know, I'm working on the car and all," Ghoul said as an attempt to make Contro and Kobra alone again. In a confined space.

Kobra nodded. Contro said, "Sure. Whatever."

Two hours later, they were out in the middle of zone 4 at some random warehouse.

"So... we just pile as much food into these backpacks as we can?" Contro asked for clarifacation.

"Yes indeed." Contro started putting food into the tan bag Kobra had handed her. She then stopped.

"Hey. You kissed me last night!" she said, realizing what had happened.

"I'd beg to differ, you kissed me," he playfully snapped. She shoved him and raised her eyebrows.

"I'm serious. Does this mean we're a thing?"

He thought for a moment and nodded. "Yes. We shall be a thing. That sounds appropriate." She rolled her eyes and put her arms around his neck. "But let's not tell the others yet."

This caused Contro to laugh and then put her head on his chest. "Ghoul already knows. Poison suspects it... and Jet wouldn't care. I don't see the harm in giving them insight."

He kissed her head. "Alright, we have to finish packing these up. Then we'll go back and tell them."

"It's not as big of a deal as it seems," she whispered, escaping his arms and grinning.

* * *

><p>"Oh, that's cool," Poison said as he put cans of food into the fridge. "I figured you guys would have something." Contro sat on the counter and nodded.<p>

"Right... but... you aren't surprised at all?" she questioned out of curiousity.

He shurgged. "He was always talking about you. After he got me drunk. He was always making comments like, 'Oh, wow, she looks beautiful today...' or 'God, what I would give to know her better.' Stuff like that." Contro's mouth hung open.

"And you didn't tell me?"

"No. I figured you hated him."

She rolled her eyes and sighed.

Ghoul was out testing the car, Kobra was taking a nap, and Jet was outside spray painting the walls of the Diner. That left Contro alone with Poison.

"Well I didn't. I was rather furious at myself... anyways, now that's over. So, what do you wanna do today?"

"Hmmmm. We could go out to Route Guano and see if there are any Dracs that need exterminating!" he excalimed, happily. Contro nodded.

Then, they heard loud footsteps. Pois grabbed his gun from it's holster and walked to the doorway. Contro leaned over to get a better look. She grabbed her laser gun from the counter.

"Who is it?" she softly whispered. He had a look of awe on his face.

"HEY! GHOUL! WHO'S THAT?" he screamed. Contro ran to the doorway.

Ghoul was walking up from the car with a girl next to him. She was pretty too which made Contro a little jealous. She had shoulder length dark red hair. She wore spatter-painted jeans and a black leather jacket. She had large green eyes and long eyelashes.

"This is..." Ghoul started, expecting the girl to finish.

"Corruptive Tradgety. Call me Corrupt," she said, staring at Pois, not even glancing at me. Contro felt another pang of jealousy.

"What's she doing here?" Controversial wondered aloud.

"She's another Killjoy. I found her wandering alone. I guess her friends decided to leave her in the middle of the desert. She's with this whole group of girls. She wanted to come by and check out the place. Meet a few of us," Ghoul explained. Contro rolled her eyes. She didn't like the idea of some random chick wandering from the desert to where she and her friends were. She was afriad Corrupt might grow a liking to Kobra or something.

"Well, I'm Party Poison. This is Controversial Mayhem. Pois and Contro, you can call us. How long will you be here?"

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "How am I supposed to know? Isn't that up to you... Party Poison?" she spat. Contro put her laser gun in the back of her shorts and sighed. She wouldn't be with them for long.

* * *

><p>"KOBRA!" Contro loudly whispered, trying to wake him.<p>

"Hm?" he greeted, rubbing his eyes.

"Sorry I had to get you up, sleepy head. We have some chick killjoy with us. She won't be staying long, hopefully. She isn't the nicest person ever. You should go meet her."

Kobra nodded in response, then kissed Contro on the cheek. "Whatever you say, Blueberry." She turned red and got up from the kitchen and walked out into the Diner's main room.

"Hey, Corrupt?" Contro asked. Corrupt nodded and turned to her. "This is Kobra Kid."

Kobra walked out, not wearing his red jacket. He looked... sexy. His shirt was cut at his shoulders. Contro did not like introducing him this way, afraid that Corrupt may take things the wrong way...

"Oh hello, Kobra Kid," Corrupt whistled. Contro rolled her eyes.

"Shut it, Shortcake, I'm with him," Contro sternly responded. Kobra rubbed his face again.

"Hi. Hi there. I'm Kobra. Yeah. That's all. I'm going back to sleep," he groaned as he walked back to the kitchen.

"He's good-looking," Corrupt stated. Contro was appalled. Really? Whore walking into another person's residence and talking about someone else's guy? No. No, no, no.

"_He's_ not yours to look at," Contro furiously said and stormed outside.

* * *

><p>"Full house," Corrupt said, putting her cards down.<p>

"Damn it!" Jet complained, putting down only a pair of three.

"Flush," Party Poison said as he placed his cards on the rickety old booth table. He liked having Corrupt around. She was entertaining.

"Screw you!" she flirted as she threw all the chips at him and got up from the table.

"Oh, are you jealous of my mad card skills?" he boasted as he suggestively pushed her.

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "I better be getting back to my group." It was nearly 11 o' clock. Contro was sleeping in the kitchen with Kobra and Ghoul. She didn't like the idea of sleeping on the cot where Corrupt was sitting just feet away. Corrupt wasn't her favorite.

"You sure you don't wanna stay the night? We could kick some Dracs' asses tomorrow," Pois said.

Jet added in, "Yeah! Contro could use some more girly company. I don't think Kobra is enough." Poison and Corrupt laughed.

"Personally, I think your Smurf-headed friend isn't a huge fan of me. Thanks, though. I'll be back again soon. Do'ya mind if I take one of your motorcycles back? I'll drive it back around soon."

Pois nodded. He wished she would stay the night. He wished she would stay forever. But he'd win her over somehow. Corrupt started walking outside and Poison followed her. He motioned for Jet to stay. Jet agreed, knowing Pois was gonna try and hit on her.

"So... where exactly is your current residence?" Pois questioned as she hopped onto the red motorcycle.

"Closer to zone 5. About 45 minutes west. It's an abandoned church. I think my group would like it here though. I'll bring one by soon or something."

"You're welcome whenever," he courtly said.

She nodded. "Blueberry won't like it."

"Well, Contro isn't the only one with any say in this house." He then thought over what he said and felt a pang of guilt. That sounded selfish.

"Night," she said as she drove off into the misty desert.

Poison watched her leave and muttered to himself, "So long and goodnight."

* * *

><p>"Is she gone?" Contro said as she walked out of the kitchen and into the main room.<p>

"Yes, she's gone, ass hole," Poison muttered.

"Wha-? What the hell did I do?" Contro said, befuddled. Poison shook his head in disbelief.

"She wanted to leave because of your stupid behavior."

He sipped his coffee. She grabbed a shirt and threw it at him.

"She wanted to leave because she was freaked out by you!" she played. He smirked.

"Whatever. Just be on good behavior next time."

"Jesus, there's gonna be a next time?" she complained.

"There always is," Poison told her as he handed her a cup of coffee. "There always is."

* * *

><p>AN: I'm not too proud of this chapter. I like the parts with Corrupt and Poison but it's so brief. Ugh. I need to get to the point.

HEY! If you want your killjoy to be in this and I have no idea who you are, PM ME!~ But they'll probably die. Or maybe... I dunno. I need a few extra and I'm a little lazy and don't feel like adding some of the names I made up.

SO, that's all. I promise, I'll update this soon. I think I'll go back to my Gerard story for a few days. This one is just making me a little angry.

That shall be all.

Listening to: Thank You for the Venom

AHHH, Gerard, Mikey, Frank, Ray... marry me? xD

Okayyyy, bye.


	7. Keep Running

A/N:

Listening to: You know what they do to guys like us in prison?

I have ideas for another story I want to do... a short one. I may post. I'm pondering it.

READ&REVIEW!

Gerard,Frank,Mikey&Rayarehawwwt, K BYE!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six:<strong>

"Hey, Kobra," Poison said as he sat down in the misty desert with his brother, back against the wooden wall of the Diner.

"Hey, man." They watched all the sand move as the wind's current carried everything away.

"How're you and Contro?"

Kobra grinned as he heard her name. "Fine!"

Poison grabbed a cigarette from his pocket and a lighter. Kobra took the cigarette and threw it on the ground.

"HEY! Again, I was gonna fucking smoke that. What is it with you and your girlfriend trying to force me not to screw my lungs over?" Poison yelled. Kobra smirked. He got up and started walking back into the diner.

This left Poison alone. He stared off into the midday scene. Then, he heard an engine. A loud one. It was unnatural. Like a motorcycle. A motorcycle? He gave Corrupt his. So... Pois put two and two together and realized it was Corrupt. The figure and noise got closer. It was her. And she was alone. He waved as she parked it next to him. She was wearing a backpack. A large one.

"Hi," she said as she jumped off. "I decided to come back and stay a while... if you don't mind. I'm kind of sick and tired of being around my group. So, for now, if you don't mind..." She awkwardly trailed off. He grinned and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Of course you can stay! That's what I told you to do last night." She deviously smiled and started walking to the door.

"CORRUPT!" Jet screamed as he ran up to her and gave her a tight hug. "I didn't know if I'd be seeing your whereabouts again!" She let go and ruffled Jet's hair.

"Why would I not come back to visit, Jet? You're probably one of the coolest people I know," Corrupt said as she glanced over at Poison. Pois felt his heart skip a beat.

Contro walked out of the kitchen and saw Corrupt standing there. She did a double-take and widened her eyes. "Oh. It's you. Hello."

"Yeah. It's me, Smurfy," she rudely said. Contro sighed and went back to the kitchen.

"SO, you wanna play Texas Hold 'Em again?" Jet excitedly asked. Corrupt shook her head.

"I was thinking that we could go hit Route Guano. I passed it on the way here and there were a load of Dracs. Even Blueberry could go!" Corrupt declared.

"Sounds like a plan," Poison affirmed.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, they were in Dr. Death's van a few miles away from Route Guano. Dr. D and Grace were left at his shack. A CD was playing called 'Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge'. They were the same band that was singing on the radio all those weeks ago, but these songs were darker. More true. <em>Painfully true, <em>Contro thought.

Corrupt and Poison were singing aloud, "Sister, I'm not much a poet, but a criminal, and you never had a chance. Love it, or leave it, you can't understand  
>a pretty face, but you do so carry on, and on, and on!" Contro and Kobra exchanged glances. She frowned and leaned her head on his shoulder.<p>

"Kill me now," she breathed. Kobra put his hand on her knee.

"You'll get over it," he whispered as he kissed her head.

"So give me all your poison! And give me all your pills! And give me all your hopeless hearts, and make me ill. You're running after something that you'll never kill. If this is what you want, then fire at will!"

Ghoul tightened the steering wheel and let out an angry sigh. "Would you mind shutting the fuck up for five seconds?" he yelled over the speakers. Poison, who was sitting in the passenger's seat, turned it down. Corrupt shot him a look.

"I was enjoying it!" she yelled, playfully. He gave her a silly grin and rolled his eyes.

"You guys should be on a show or something. That's how awesome you are at singing," Jet commented.

"Guys, were about two minutes walking distance from where the Dracs are. Let's just park here," Kobra growled, trying to change the subject. Ghoul gladly parked and hopped out.

Everyone got out except Contro and Kobra.

"Nothing will happen. Right? Yeah. We'll be fine," she worried. He shook his head and grabbed her shoulders.

"Nothing will happen. I promise. If they kill you, I'm already dead," he admitted. She shivered at the thought of him dying then tensed up.

_What if Opaque Soul is with them? _She pondered. _What if... what if I accidently kill him?_

Contro tried to clear those thoughts but she really couldn't. _What if Korse found out I wasn't dead and tortured Opaque?_

Contro focused on Kobra and looked into his hazel eyes. "Well, if they kill you _I'm _already dead."

They kissed one last time then they walked outside to where the others were.

"Okay, if anyone gets hurt, kill all the surrounding Dracs first-then get them back to the van. If anyone dies... let's hope it doesn't get to that point. Most of you know the drill. Blueberry, all you do is kill the enemy. I'm assuming you know how to shoot a laser gun," Corrupt said as she looked over each and every one of them. "Let's go."

They all began walking in a V-formation. Poison in the front, Kobra and Jet behind him, and Contro, Corrupt and Ghoul in the back-being the smallest.

"Kick some ass," Poison yelled from the front. The first round of Dracs were easy. Then came around the SCARECROW unit. Contro shot one that was near her and Corrupt. Another shot at them and Contro ducked out of the way but Corrupt was nearby. Kobra ran in and walked in front of Corrupt. He shot the SCARECROW but the laser that was meant to kill Corrupt hit his leg.

"KOBRA!" Contro screamed as she ran up to him.

"DON'T FUCK AROUND!" Corrupt said as she tried to hold off the Dracs that aimed for Contro.

"No, no, Kobra are you okay? Kobra! KOBRA! Oh, God. Oh, no," Contro muttered as she watched him slip into unconsciousness. Tears ran down Contro's cheeks as she turned away from him and killed every Drac that circled around her and Kobra. Poison saw what was happening and ran over to her.

"What happened? Is he okay? Oh shit!" he yelled in between shooting the nearest Exterminators. Tears escaped from Poison's eyes too. They both figured that Kobra was dead. That he had immediately died from one shot in the leg. Corrupt knew better. She knew Kobra was just barely wounded.

"HE'S FINE, YOU TWO. Kill the rest of them!" Corrupt assured. Contro wiped the tears away and began going on a complete rampage- shooting every Drac that got near her.

Soon, they were all killed. All done. Dead.

As soon as they were, Contro ran to Kobra. "GHOUL, GO GET THE VAN RUNNING AND PARK IT CLOSER TO HERE!" Controversial Mayhem screamed. He nodded and bolted towards the multi-colored car.

Poison and Contro stood over Kobra. Corrupt and Jet were off to the side, watching. Anxiously waiting.

"Kobra Kid?" Contro whispered as she touched his cheek. "Can you hear me?" She started crying harder. Waterworks. Poison was softening up too.

Kobra's eyes slowly opened. "Is Corrupt dead?" he said, his voice cracking. Contro smirked as she pushed his hair back and shook her head.

"No, no she's fine. And you're gonna be okay too. I promise," Contro breathed. She was on her knees in the dirt, hugging him. Poison was sitting right next to the two of them, crying. Jet and Corrupt were tearing up too.

Soon, the car was parked to where they could carry him inside.

"We need to get him to Dr. Death," Ghoul said as he turned around and sped towards Dr. D's shack.

"Dr. Death Defying? The radio broadcaster?" Corrupt asked. Everyone except Kobra nodded. "I fucking love that guy! He plays... oh, what's it called... Na Na Na a lot?"

"Yeah... songs like that," Poison whispered. Kobra's head was resting on Contro's knee and Pois was sitting on the floor next to where he was laying. the rest seemed less worried.

Contro took a random tee-shirt from the back of the van and used it to stop the bleeding in Kobra's leg.

"He'll be okay, Mayhem," Poison said softly. "If he dies, we're going with him." Contro recalled the last thing Kobra said to her and nodded.

"We'll all go with him."

* * *

><p>"He should be fine!" Dr. Death said an hour and a half later. "Just make sure you change the bandages. I might not even have to visit. He's a trooper. Just keep him off that leg for a few weeks."<p>

"WEEKS?" Kobra exclaimed.

Contro rolled her eyes. "What important things are you gonna be doing, Kobra?"

"Well... I dunno. I... never mind," he muttered. Contro's birthday was in a month and he planned on making something for her that would require handy-work. _Maybe I could get Poison to do it for me..._ Kobra thought. He then hid a grin. _No, this has to be great._

"I should be gettin' back to the radio. I have a broadcast in 15 minutes," Dr. D boomed. Everyone said goodbye to him and Grace and left.

* * *

><p>"I have a tattoo, you know," Contro whispered as she and Kobra lay on the cot, alone. Poison, Corrupt, Jet, and Ghoul were all in the other room.<p>

"A tattoo? What does it have the name of your ex-boyfriend on it?" Kobra slyly muttered. She smiled.

"No. It's French. It says: Mais la vie est un rêve. Which means: Life is but a dream."

"It isn't on your ass, right?" he questioned, only half-kidding.

She giggled. "No, on my ankle. I got it just before I joined you guys. I was wandering Battery City one day and thought: OH HEY! Tattoos are cool. And I got one!"

"Well, I don't have any tramp-stamps you don't know about," he breathed. She turned to her side.

"Are you sure?" Contro asked suggestively.

He kissed her but she broke it. "Your leg. You need rest," she whispered.

"You just have to ruin everything, don't you, Contro?"

She turned onto her back. "No. Just little things."

* * *

><p>AN: I wasn't too proud of this one either. I mean, it's sweet and all. Just. AH, I didn't plan on him getting badly injured. My crazed mind just kind of does things on it's own sometimes. Oh well.

Anyways, thanks those who PMed me! Your characters may appear in the next few chapters. Remember, all who haven't, you shall Message me a complete profile of your killjoy. And PLEEEASSSSEEE review. I like reviews a lot. xD So, tell your friends bout it. And tell your friends to tell their friends. **IF** you like the story. Just sayin'. ;D

This is Controversial Mayhem, signing off.


	8. Let's Blow an Artery

**Chapter Seven:**

Footsteps. Loud ones. Continuous ones all in a line. All in unison. Heads all walking in one. All being trained for the same purpose: to murder and dispose of the killjoys. Korse watched as Kenryoku strolled ahead of the army. She was in the front. Commander. Ruler.

Korse didn't like this, obviously. He wanted to be the most powerful one. Not the Japanese woman who helped him create Better Living Industries. Kenryoku. What did she have that Korse didn't? A fucking blade that she can whip out of her ass? So what? He had an army. She was a tool.

Korse rubbed his forehead and walked over to the Communications Office. A few of his loyal helpers sat in front of the computers. Opaque Soul being one, he had the technology skills and the cowardly work ethic to be a 'follower'. Never could Opaque be a leader. Next to him sat Tainted Edge. She was a piece of work. Korse had to personally go out and find her. He had heard about a mass murderer on the loose and she was the prime suspect. He had her out in the fields for a while but she turned out to really suck with the whole army battle sequence. She was gifted at tracking the enemy. Then, there was Soul Demon. He was Korse's brother. Controversial Mayhem's father. Contro thought he was dead but no. He was kidnapped during the War of the World and Contro was informed that he was dead. But, he was always in the same building as her. Sitting, brainwashed, in the chair that his brother's followers sat in.

"Do we have any news on the ambush we sent to Route Guano?" sneered Korse. Tainted Edge nodded and jerked her face away from the colorful screen.

"Yes, sir. There has actually been a sighting of your niece, Controversial Mayhem. A Drac radioed in and said that he spotted her. We're still trying to piece the details together, sir. I'll go in with Opaque to see if there is any trace of her fingerprints or blood. They said that a Killjoy had been wounded," Tainted Edge clearly answered.

Korse's face tied into a knot. "Mayhem? She's out in the_ zones?_" Soul Demon then started listening. He may have been brainwashed but he still had minor common sense.

"My... my daughter?" Soul Demon slowly spoke. He was just getting the hang of talking again. Therapy had been progressing his brain.

Korse smirked, "No, you're daughter is dead. Dead, gone, out of this world, Soul Demon." Soul Demon was a name Korse gave to Contro's father while he brainwashed him. It was much better than _Paul. _It was darker. More useless. Disposable. A metaphor for Paul himself.

"Yes, Korse. She is out in Zone 6, we believe. I am still gathering information but I know she will be easy to kidnap and hold hostage so the other Killjoys will be reeled in to save her," Tainted Edge confirmed, trying to change the subject. She sounded like a computer-using processed words and thinking everything out.

"Wait a few weeks until we follow through with that. We have to allow her to get closer with them, then we attack," Korse snickered. Opaque Soul tensed. He had been doing research on her well-being for weeks now. He still hadn't gotten used to the fact that she was alive. Oh, and the part where Korse wanted her to die again, more painfully. How could Korse do this? How could he stand in front of Contro's father and old friend and think they don't have feelings or opinions. It made him sick. He wanted out. He hated being a Drac. He hated it. He was in love with Contro and wanted to go be with her. But this was the only way he was secure... the only way that he was sure no one would want to kill him. Rebelling was to risky. Too unplanned. Terror of the Moment kind of thing. Oh, God, now he was thinking like Contro.

"Yes, sir," Tinted Edge agreed. Soul Demon kept quiet but played with his thumbs and had a rather obsessive interest in the hard, cold, tile floor. Tinted Edge just turned her head back to the screen and turned her headset on which transmitted messages from Draculiods, Korse, or Kenryoku. Opaque turned his on too and stared at the screen. Better safe than sorry.

* * *

><p>"In celebration of our success yesterday!" Corrupt stated as she placed a vanilla cake with chocolate icing on the booth's table. "And for how heroic Kobra was," she added after a second of hesitation, debating whether or not to say it. This earned a glare from Contro. Corrupt was actually very thankful that Kobra had saved her. He jumped right in front of her when a speeding laser was just about to murder her. And somehow, luckily, it ended up in his upper leg. She wanted to thank him in every way possible-gifts, words, and gestures just weren't enough, though.<p>

"That wasn't being a hero, that was saving a friend," Kobra modestly interjected. Contro sat there, ill at ease. She wasn't into the whole: Kobra saved Corrupt's life deal. It was just so... so ironic. That the one girl she hated had to be the girl that was about to die. And her _boyfriend _(Contro hated labels) happened to save her. It was just strange. And the way Corrupt had been looking at him lately... that wasn't called for.

Poison intervened with a loud throat-clearing noise. "Thanks, Corrupt. For the cake. And, Kobra, that was very brave. Please, acknowledge yourself of that much," he congratulated.

Everyone ate cake in silence except when Corrupt and Jet started playing Texas Hold 'Em with Ghoul. Ghoul easily got frustrated and opted out. Poison played for a little while. Corrupt eventually was awarded second place with Poison leading. She kindly excused herself and walked outside to where Kobra was sitting alone. That's all he seemed to do these days. Well, sit out and stare into the open fields and talk to Contro. And occasionally save Corrupt from sudden death.

"Hey," Corrupt greeted as she walked next to him and smiled. He was siting in a chair-he had limped himself outside to be alone. Now the girl who's life he saved wanted to have a heartfelt conversation. No. Just no.

He looked up and half-smiled.

She bit her lip and put her hand on his shoulder. "I just wanted to say thank you. From the bottom of my heart. You saved my life, honestly. You could have gotten killed. Thank you so much," she awkwardly said.

He nodded in agreement. "Sure. Yeah. No problem. Anyone would've done the same."

"No, it takes real character to do something as bold as that." Kobra suddenly felt extremely awkward. He didn't like getting all of this... cake... and Corrupt.

"Thanks," he muttered. He wanted her to walk away. Too bad his fucking leg was shot-BECAUSE OF HER, and he couldn't get up and do it himself.

Corrupt hung around there and stood next to his chair. He finally tried to get up. She grabbed his arms, helping him. He shook her hands away and limped inside.

"I'm going to bed," he growled as he lay down on the cot.

Jet, Ghoul, Contro, and Poison, who were in the kitchen, all stared at him, perplexed. Contro whispered in Ghoul's ear, "Do you think Corrupt raped him or am I over-exaggerating?" Ghoul snorted right into the coffee he was drinking. Kobra opened one eye and stared hard at Contro. She innocently smiled and added, "You go to bed. Your leg and all. Just go to sleep. It's 8 o' clock. Right about now you get pissy anyways."

This earned a weak smile from Kobra. "Goodnight Blueberry," he sarcastically muttered. They all smiled as he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Heavy breathing filled Contro's ears. She was sleeping on the cot and barely realized that Kobra was sitting right next to her.<p>

"What the fuck is wrong?" she murmured, trying not to be a fucktard and wake everyone up. She put her head on his forehead. Kobra was sweating. A lot.

"I... I..." he began.

"Spit it out, man!"

"Can't," he finished.

"Can't what? Can't walk? Can't talk? Can't-"

"I can't do this."

Contro froze. "Do what?"

"Us. This. Whatever the hell we think we're doing. Love. Relationship. Happiness. I can't. I just can't," he whimpered. Contro's heart swelled and it felt like fire devoured her throat.

"You mean... that we're over?"

"I dunno." There was a pause. He opened his eyes. "What time is it?"

She got out of bed and put her shoes on.

"Where are you going?" he asked, curiously. She looked up at him, tears caressing her cheeks. Hatred and betrayal replaced every emotion she had ever even dreamed of possessing.

"Up your ass and around the corner," she mumbled as she walked outside and shut the front door. That left Kobra to wonder. What just happened. He sat up.

"FUCK!" he screamed. "FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCKKKK!" Kobra realized what he did. He just broke up with Contro. The love of his life, Controversial Mayhem. He just broke up with her. What the hell? He just woke up and... how the hell did that happen? It was early in the morning. He didn't know what was going on.

Kobra pulled his jacket on, still repeating 'fuck' over and over again. He ran outside, without shoes. Contro was getting onto Ghoul's motorcycle and starting it up.

"WAIT! Where the hell are you going?" he yelled. She shook her head, wiping tears away in the process. Kobra wasn't worth her crying. He wasn't worth her anything. She didn't answer. She just shook her head and pushed her foot on the pedal that would make the bike progress.

"Bye," was the last thing she said to him.

She rode into the darkness. Kobra stood there, looking after her. Recalling his dream.

* * *

><p><em>The Dream.<em>

_Kobra was in the middle of some sort of mansion. There was a large fountain, spewing gold, diamonds, emeralds, and rubies. A young woman stood behind the fountain, wearing nothing but a too-small cocktail dress. He walked closer, realizing he knew that face. It was Corrupt. But... she looked different. She was much more pale. She wore a golden necklace... it had an object dangling from the end. A whistle? A whistle. That's what it was._

_"Hello," she politely greeted. She walked towards him, an object appearing in her hands. A box._

_"Hi, Corrupt. What's all this? And what the hell do you think you're wearing?" he questioned. She walked up to him and dropped the object to her side. She wrapped her arms around him without warning. He began, "Woah... what the-?" but he was interrupted by her lips. They met his. He tried to push away, escape her embrace... but she was clinging on tightly. He tried to move his face away and break the kiss but she was gripping his torso._

_She deepened the kiss. He struggled and tried to break away. She was just impossible. Finally, she backed up._

_"You don't like this?" she asked, concerned. He deeply inhaled, searching for oxygen._

_"Uh... well... I kind of have a girlfriend. Contro. Blueberry. Smurf. You know her. And I mean... your kissing skills are accurate, sure, I guess that's something I could say. Um, well. Sorry. I just. I'm in love with Contro," he muttered. She snickered and smirked._

_"Kobra Kid, you do understand that this is your dream. You control this."_

_"So I control your attempt at rape?"_

_She laughed. Her voice sounded as an angel's. "Kobra, just rethink your options. You repeat after me: 'I can't do this.'"_

_He rolled his eyes. "What the fuck? No. You're a fucking creep and get out of my dreams."_

_He then felt a sharp pain in his leg, where the wound was. But... it was fine. It was a dream. The pain spread to his stomach. He groaned as his knees dropped to the floor. It got worse. He screamed. "WOULD YOU FUCKING STOP?"_

_"Repeat after me: 'I can't do this.'"_

_"I... I..."_

_"DO IT!" the pain grew. _

_"Can't!"_

_"All of it."_

_"I can't do this!"_

_"Progress. Now, 'This us. What we are... Love. Relationship. Happiness.'"_

_What the hell was this voodoo shit...? He didn't say anything then his legs felt as if they were being ripped off. He closed his palms which were sweating like insanity._

_"Us. This. Whatever the hell we think we're doing. Love. Relationship. Happiness. I can't. I just can't," whimpered Kobra._

_"Now... what's 193 times 921?" she played. The pain stopped. He rose to his feet._

_"I dunno," he whispered. His surroundings faded. The dream ended. Reality was gained._

* * *

><p>Contro wanted to see how fast and how far the motorcycle would go. She was at 80 miles per an hour. She wanted to go faster. Just see how much adrenaline she could gain. It raised to 85.<p>

She decided to try and think about happy things rather than what just happened.

_Okay. So. Uh, Ghoul. He's happy, I guess. NO! JET! He's a fucking happy machine! Okay... Hm, _Contro thought, trying to extend the limit of her thinking process.

She immediately stopped the bike. She couldn't ride it any farther. She'd loose track of where she was and... well, what if she just drove on? What if she found another Killjoy group and started over? What if...?

_Maybe I could find Corrupt's group. Maybe they kicked her out because of how bitchy she is. _She put the break down and rested her hands on her forehead. She cried. She had many reasons. One, her father was dead. That was one of the many reasons to cry. Two, she was abused by Korse. She hadn't dared telling any of the Killjoys that. That would make them go corrupt and want to kill him even more. Three was too painful to even recognize but, it happened. Kobra. Breaking up with her. Whatever the hell he did. Four, Corrupt. For hating her. If she was a nicer person, Contro figured that she and Corrupt would get along fine. Five, Poison was obviously in love with Corrupt. That meant they would eventually get together, considering Poison's beautiful looks and bubbly personality, and they would overrule the rest of the Killjoys, instantly making each and every one of them more unimportant.

"Stand up fucking tall, don't let them see your back and take my fucking hand and never be afraid again, Lana," she whispered to herself, recalling what Kobra had told her in that dream and her name. Kobra kid. Oh. Kobra. She had never even known his real name. He didn't even know hers. Her true name. Lana Delgrade. She had never told anyone. Not Opaque. Not Poison. Not Ghoul. Not Jet. No one. Korse was the only living person who knew her name. Her true name.

"Lana, you've got yourself in a real shit," a voice said from behind her. She was too busy in deep thought and silent tears that she hadn't heard the engine. She turned around. Corrupt was standing next to Party Poison's bike.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Contro rudely greeted.

"I usually get up at four in the morning and go for a bike ride. If I'm feeling conflicted or something," she answered in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Oh. Well, what's your issue?" Contro asked, softening up.

Corrupt hesitated, wondering whether she should admit her deepest feelings to Contro (her most hated roomate) or just ignore the question. She decided to go with the first, because that'd mean Contro would tell her something in exchange.

"I was abused by my uncle. My best friend and parents are dead," Corrupt said as she blinked away tears. Corrupt didn't cry. She couldn't.

Contro was taken by surprise. It sounded like her life. Minus the best friend bit. "Same here."

"Oh really? That's interesting. Well, I punish myself. Real bad. You wanna know why I wear a leather jacket in the thousand degree heat?" Corrupt inquired. She was regretting this already. Contro nodded once. "Because... because I cut myself." Contro's mouth hung in the same position. She gasped and walked closer to Corrupt. "Yeah, yeah, don't get mushy. If you tell anyone I'll fucking kill you. I'm not joking."

Contro put her hand on Corrupt's arm. She held it up to where she could see it and pulled the jacket's sleeve away. Sure enough, deep wounds were engraved on her wrist.

"Why do you punish yourself?" Contro asked in awe.

Corrupt shrugged, "I don't as much anymore. Just when I do something stupid. Like tonight, when I was saying thanks to Kobra... I guess I came off as creepy. So I did. It's that one right there." Corrupt pointed at a blood-stained cut. Contro couldn't speak. She couldn't process this. She just couldn't. Corrupt was always so proud of how she was. Proud of where she came from.

"No one deserves this. You really don't. I mean. I just. Stop. Please. I'm going to follow you into the bathroom or any dark lonely corner you wander to," Contro said, only half-joking.

Corrupt smirked. She acted as if she was showing off her Barbie Dolls in a collection and they were in kindergarten. It was physiologically disturbing.

"You do that, Blueberry. Just make sure I don't make a fool out of myself."

Contro nodded, a friendship instantly sparking. It seemed like Contro had an eventful day ahead of her.

* * *

><p>AN: Damn it. I'm angry. Wanna know why? I was so determined to make this NOT SUCK... and it did. Anger. Oh well. It has to be said in order for the good scenes to come back. I just liked a few bits in here.

So, I had this realization a few days ago: HOLY SHIT, my chapters are so blunt and short and ah!

I usually try to make it at least 2000 words. But now I'm trying to do 3000. Anyways, sorry about the pointless rambling.

Oh, hey! That Japanese woman? Kenryoku? her name has a meaning. Look it up if you're curious.

Corrupt's cutting sob story credit goes to my friend, Taylor. (Corruptive Tragedy is her username, I think. She reviews these a lot.)

And the two Drac names-Tainted Edge and Soul Demon, that goes to Gilded Sin.

Sorry about it all being jammed together. I'm sorry. I really am. I know, I'm a crappy writer when I think too much.

Okay. Bye. Read & Review. Please. Be honest. I'm open for that kind of stuff.

Listening to Demolition Lovers, kbye.


	9. Angels made from Neon

A/N: Oh, my Gerard... I'm so so so so SOOOOO SORRY. D:

For those regular readers, you are aware that this is my first time updating in like two weeks. I do apologize-I had no excuse.

Though, I have been painting a lot and going out to brunch. I had camp, too. So, there is no true excuse, I am truly sorry, my dearys.

Alrighty, I'm updating now. Please review. Please. Please. Please. And thanks for all that have, you guys make my life worth living.

Seriously.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight:<strong>

They drove back to the Diner in silence. Contro really couldn't think of anything to say. She never thought of hurting herself and she now knew a girl who regularly did.

Contro was hesitant to the idea of going back to where Kobra was but Corrupt insisted. Contro kept trying to assure herself that they'd just ignore each other.

Boy, was she wrong.

After parking the bike and walking through the door, Poison was the first to greet her. He ran up, wrapping his arms around her and freaking out. "I THOUGHT YOU LEFT US!" Pois screamed, not letting go. Contro smiled and shook her head, tears at her eyes.

"I'd never leave _you._" She then looked around for Kobra and let go of Poison. "Where is he?" she added, letting go and lowering her shaky voice. He bit his lip and backed away a bit. He didn't say a thing. Corrupt leaned on the door frame and watched as Contro was told something she really didn't have the courage to accept.

"Well... he..."

"He's gone?"

"Mhm," he muttered slowly. Of course he was gone. A cowardly boy never stuck around.

"I suppose he was embarassed," Corrupt added trying to help. Poison nodded in agreement trying to get Contro's hopes up. Contro nodded and walked away, not crying, just ignoring the issue-Kobra could never be coming back.

She walked into the kitchen where Ghoul was sleeping. Jet wasn't there for some reason. She ran up to Ghoul and woke him.

"HEY!" he yelled as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his matress.

"Hello to you too," she muttered in his ear, laughing. He let go and she sat up next to him, grabbing his hands and squeezing them. He let out a slow sigh of relief, not one speck of exahstion emerging from his face.

She stared into his eyes for a second, so glad that Kobra _was_ gone. Ghoul was actually kind of handso-NO, HELL TO THE FUCKING NO, she would not have another love interest. Not after Kobra and Opaque. No, thanks.

"So... where'd you go when you ran off?" he asked her as he pulled a blanket over his shoulders and rubbed his face.

"A stupid place out in the middle of nowhere," Contro sighed. She then added, "Corrupt was lucky enough to find me, I thought I was gonna kill myself. Which is stupid... Because it's Kobra, he's not a huge deal. And I could never do that to you, Jet, or Pois." Ghoul had a panic-struck expression.

"If you fucking killed yourself, I would've killed Kobra-with or without Poison's permission," he said, dead serious.

"Thanks. That means something. But, what ever. I'm kinda over that whole thing... I don't like the attention and shit. It's rather stupid. His demise or... what ever he's doing right now is obviously more important than me. And that's okay, because I have you guys... and now... even Corrupt, I think. Just try and keep Jet calm and get Pois to not talk about it. That'd help loads," Contro babbled. Ghoul embraced every word and immediately got out of bed (well, his matress) and started walking towards the exit door out of the kitchen. "Where are you going?"

He turned, and Contro suddenly realized that he was only wearing his boxers. Awesome. That's not awkward at all.

"To find Kobra and beat his ass," he cheerfully remarked.

Contro did a double-take on what he said and widened her eyes. "Wha-?"

"I told you when I first tried to get you guys together, I would beat his ass if he hurt you. And he has. So let the ass-beating commence," Fun Ghoul said with a... _smirk? _on his face. Apperently he was anticipating Kobra doing this in the first place.

"What ever. Just don't get a black eye or something. Kobra knows some sick move with his leg where he can like kick mid-air," Contro warned, but she knew that Ghoul already was aware of that.

"Bye, blueberry!"

He walked out into the middle of the Diner. Contro groaned and fell back onto the matress. Why wouldn't people just not care about her feelings and go the fuck away?

Contro sank her head into the tie-dyed pillow and fell into a deep sleep, with no dreams or memorites.

* * *

><p>Kobra Kid screwed up. He knew that. Some stupid-ass dream. He talked in his sleep. Broke up with... he couldn't even think of her name. He knew it, sure. But... he couldn't <em>think<em> of her. Her face. Her hair. Her body. Her lips. Her name. Nothing. Not a thing. She was just... a person.

Controversial Mayhem was a person. Not the love of his life. He was walking in the middle of Zone 6. He didn't want to take a motorcycle, no, that'd be stupid. So he walked. He didn't have anything better to do. His footsteps left marks back from the diner-which was now out of gaze if he turned around. His leg hurt like hell. It was only a day after it had been hurt. What ever. Who gives a shit. He would bleed to death and die.

Then, an engine sounded. Of course. Hopefully, it was Korse trying to kill him. Then he could leave and not think about... that girl... again. He turned and saw it was just the Trans-Am with Fun Ghoul in it.

Shit.

Ghoul and Contro were... best friends.

Shit.

Ghoul stopped the car and got out, his face tense with anger.

Shit.

Kobra started running, almost in a cartoon character fasion, but Ghoul was faster. Being short had advantages sometimes. Ghoul finally caught up and grabbed Kobra's sleeve.

Shit.

"Look, man, I had this really strange dream and it was intense and-" Kobra tried to explain but it came out all in one word and sounded like an adult on Charlie Brown.

"Why the fuck did you do that to Contro?" Ghoul demanded, fury fuming his eyes. Kobra ran his hand through his blonde hair and escaped Ghoul's grip.

"I dunno. I was sleeptalking..."

"Right. What ever. Excuses. If you so much as lay a finger on her... if you even speak to her and she's uncomfortable... I will shoot a ray gun up your ass," Fun Ghoul threatened. Kobra Kid had never seen him this angry.

"I didn't mean to! I'm sorry! I just-"

"OH NO! You screwed your chance up. It's back to you and her not being anything. I swear to god, you will not, I repeat, WILL NOT, speak to her. Let alone ruin her life. She may not be an emotional person or enjoy all this attention that you grant her but she is my friend and this is me telling you to get the hell away from her," Ghoul screamed. Ghoul kinda wanted to punch Kobra in the face or something... though Kobra was so much taller than him.

Kobra backed away a little. "Fine. Whatever. But what if she wants to talk to me-?"

"No," Ghoul plainly said. "She doesn't. And when she does, the world will have come to an end... or gotten really fucked up..."

Kobra nodded.

"You need a ride home?" Ghoul offered. Kobra nodded.

They drove home without a word.

* * *

><p>"Sorry, sweets. I didn't know he'd be such a... bitch," Pois apologized. Contro moved her hand in a: it's-fine-I-couldn't-care-less gesture.<p>

"It's not at all your fault!" Contro laughed. "We should probably go out to Zone 5 or something. Corrupt told me that some Dracs were out there."

Corrupt, who was sitting in the booth nearest to the window, nodded. "Let's take Ghoul. Jet can restrain Kobra from going. I think Contro needs to get her rage out," she said, turning to Pois and grinning.

Poison blushed and nodded. "Sure. You up to it, Smurfy?"

Contro playfully pushed him and said, "Whatever you want, Party."

Ghoul then walked through the door, Kobra trailing behind without any emotion. Just disappointment in himself.

"Fuck," Corrupt said as she grabbed Contro's arm and dragged her out the back door.

"You honestly think I can't been in the same _room _with him? It's fine. Let's just take the Trans-Am and go."

Corrupt gave her a look of hope and nodded.

A few minutes later, Pois was driving the car with Corrupt and Contro in the back. Ghoul sat in the passenger's seat.

"Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge" was still playing in the CD player. Corrupt was singing with Pois, "Life is but a dream for the dead!"

Contro regognized the phrase, 'Life is but a dream' considering it was tattooed on her ankle in French.

"And well I, I won't go down by myself but I'll go down by myself but I'll go down with my friends!"

Oh Jesus.

"Kiss me, kiss me, kiss me," Corrupt sang as Poison was humming the melody.

"Enough with the love songs!" Contro yelled. "Even if it is about prison rape!"

Poison and Corrupt's faces flushed a color of pink as Ghoul exchanged the CD with one called "The Black Parade".

Pois also knew the words to this one. Of fucking course. "Now come on, come all, to this tragic affair! Wipe off that makeup, what's in is despair so throw on the black dress, mix in with the lot- you might wake up and notice you're someone you're not."

Great. A song about death. _Hmm, _Contro thought. _Death... or prison rape. Well, at least death doesn't involve a form of love..._

"If you look in the mirror and don't like what you see, you can find out first-hand what it's like to be me."

This made Corrupt shiver. She made sure that Poison wasn't staring at her in the rearview mirror and pulled up her sleeves, touching the wounds. She threw her jacket over them again and sighed. She had to stop. For Poison. For her friends back in her other group. There were only four Killjoys in her group. She figured that maybe one day she would visit them again...

Her thoughts were interrupted by Poison singing the next song that came on. Contro seemed to be grinning at this one. It was called "Dead!".

"Did you get what you deserve...?" he sang.

"Let's go kill some Dracs," Ghoul yelled over his singing.

"The ending of your life!"

* * *

><p>"What the fuck?" Jet complained to Kobra. "Just... Why?" Kobra shook his head, not honestly being able to answer that question about anything anymore.<p>

"I dunno. Sleep gets the worst of me..."

Jet ignored him and poked at his food. "So, this won't become a soap opera love triangle or something? Ooooh! Is she pregnant and you won't be able to take care of-?"

"NO. Contro is not pregnant. Never. Ever. I didn't sleep with her," Kobra reassured. He sighed. The words "Contro" and "Pregnant" didn't deserve to go in the same sentace. It was just so... eeeh. Babies.

"Does she even know your name?" Jet inquired, out of curiousity.

Kobra tensed. "Of course. Kobra Kid. Obviously, come on, Jet... what is she, an idiot?" Kobra played. But, he knew what Jet was talking about.

"No, you know what I mean."

"Yeah. She... she doesn't know."

They were silent for a minute. It was mid-afternoon and it had to be at least 110 degrees. Kobra walked outside, his leg fighting his body to take steps, but he limped all the same.

There was a white car.

One he didn't regognize.

It sped towards them... fast. Like insanely fast.

There were people inside... many. In masks.

Shit.

"JET! GET YOUR GUN AND GET OUT HERE!" Kobra screamed. Jet wandered outside. The car was only a few hundred feet away from them now...

Korse.

* * *

><p>Contro, Ghoul, Corrupt, and Pois just reached where Corrupt had spotted a few Dracs. They took 'em out easily. They started heading back, happy with themselves.<p>

"TO JOIN THE BLACK PARADE!" Poison sang. It was probably their 20th time listening to that song. No one cared though, it was fucking amazing.

They reached home in even less time that they had gotten there, considering Ghoul was driving and he enjoyed going FAST, and parked the car, Poison was still singing Black Parade.

"When I was... a young boy..." Pois started again.

"Yeah, yeah, your dad took you to the city to see a marching band," Contro finished, a little annoyed, but Pois's singing was perfect so Contro could care less. He sounded a lot like the singer in that band too...

"Jet! Kobra! We're home!" Ghoul called as he walked inside. Contro followed him. "Jet. Kobra," he repeated. It sounded more like a question...

They all gathered inside with no response from Jet or Kobra. Corrupt checked in the kitchen but they weren't there...

"Maybe they went to get food," Poison suggested.

"No... I counted all the bikes. They are four. They didn't take any... and we had the Trans-Am. And Dr. Death couldn't have picked them up because he said he was out in Battery City picking up some part for the radio... because it broke... so... where are they?" Ghoul asked as he sat down in one of the booths, burying his face in his hands.

"We'll wait. Maybe they're out taking a walk..." Corrupt said, trying to give hope.

But, they all knew, they were kidnapped.

They were just too afraid to admit it.

* * *

><p><em>One hour earlier<em>

_"SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!" Jet screamed. They started filing out of the car like robots in such a specific order. One wasn't wearing a mask at all. He had dark purple hair and an earpiece in his ear, running down to his back. He stood next to Korse, seeming to be the sidekick._

_"Opaque," Korse told the guy next to him. "You know what to do."_

_"Uh, hello," Opaque said. "I'm Opaque Soul. Damn, maybe I shouldn't have told them my name... uh.. surrender," Opaque said. It sounded almost comical to Jet and Kobra. The Killjoys started shooting at the Dracs but they were outnumbered. Kobra nearly got shot again and Jet almost had one kill his lovely fro._

_Korse eventually got them on their knees, hands tied behind their backs and bags over their heads._

_All Kobra and Jet could think about was Poison's ongoing phrase that he told them every time they would go shoot Dracs and kill Scarecrows, "Don't take anyone's shit and never let them take you alive."_

_Well, that was the opposite of what was happening._

_Kobra felt hands grab his wrists. Jet felt the same tug. "Relax," a calm woman's voice told them._

_"TAINTED EDGE, DON'T SPEAK TO THE CAPTIVES!" Korse's stone-cold voice called._

_"Sorry," the woman... Tainted Edge, muttered._

_"Fuck you guys. Fuck the world," said Jet, muffled through the cloth bag. Korse snickered an evil chuckle. Kobra then had a realization: This was The End._

* * *

><p>AN: Hey. So, I like this chapter. Huh, interesting. I don't usually.

Well, sorry again. For being late.

I won't update unless I get 3 more reviews.

I'm kinda loosing faith... cause I'm afraid you guys don't like it.

Ah, drama. Anyways, I got a Kobra Kid jacket.

Hell yeah! And my friend has Jet Star's. And we're gonna rock 'em in the pit at an MCR concert. I'm surprised my mom is actually doing kinda cool things for me.

Oh, and I have to pick up dog crap or else she'll sell the tickets. And do more shit around the house.

And I get to dye my hair dark. So I don't have any blonde. And yeah.

I feel like I'm pouring my hair out to you guys. This isn't a fucking journal. Okay! Sorry for the pointless rambling, okay bye.

-Contro


	10. Run Away From Here

**Chapter Nine:**

They waited around all day, expecting them to be home any minute. Contro was anxious. What ever. He was fine. She shouldn't be worrying... but... maybe she should. Well, the last thing she said to him was 'bye'. That's appropriate, she guessed, but she kinda wished that she had left them off on a more settle note. Maybe they would've told each other that it was over... whatever 'it' was.

Contro eventually fell asleep in the kitchen, next to Ghoul. Corrupt and Poison were left alone in the kitchen.

Corrupt was sitting on one of the booth's tables while Poison was sitting on a stool near the wall. They were eating some strawberries that they had stolen from a Drac.

"Where do you think they are?" Corrupt asked, shoving a handful of fruit into her mouth. Poison looked down at the tile floor and sighed. He then shrugged.

"I dunno. Hopefully they're on their way home right now. But, I know that's completely unrealistic," Party slowly told her. Corrupt's face lost a bit of it's color. "I was looking around outside... there are tire tracks. They aren't the same pattern as ours though. And there was a white ray gun. Only Contro has one of those and I saw hers on it's holster. So... they were kidnapped."

Poison held back tears, as he feared for the safety of his brother. Corrupt's face seemed nearly transparent now, as all the color drained... "No. No, we have to go save them," she said. She ate another berry and sighed. "This fucking sucks." Corrupt swung her legs back and forth on the table. Poison never realized how long her legs were... he felt like he was staring. _Shit_. He wouldn't stare at Corrupt. Considering the Killjoys current situation, staring at Corrupt's legs was not needed.

Then again...

"We can't save them. Well we can. I just need to break the news to Contro," Poison sighed. Corrupt nodded. Poison wiped his cheeks with his jacket sleeve, hoping Corrupt couldn't see him crying. She did. But she didn't care. She actually thought it was sweet. She hopped off the table and walked up to Pois, leaving her bowl of fruit on a chair. He looked up and tried to smile. He failed.

She put her hands on his shoulders. He slid off the stool and got to about eye level with her (he was taller). "We'll be okay," she whispered, their faces only inches apart. She wanted to kiss him. Well, who _wouldn't _wanna kiss Pois? But she fought the urge. She wasn't an ignorant slut. She just wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. He smelled like cigarettes mixed with gasoline and the slightest hint of paint.

Party took this by surprise, considering that he had been in love with Corrupt since the first time he saw her. He pushed her arms off of him, just to the point where he could see her face. She braced herself. He was gonna do it. Kiss her. He was gonna. He had that look.

And so he did what she didn't have the courage to do. His lips met hers, tingling with surprise. Her brain felt like it melted and all her body heat had gathered to her face. She grabbed his hair and the back of his head. His body against hers, his lips, torso, face, everything... it felt assuring. It felt great. Kissing someone. Embracing someone. Having that extra hope. That extra detail. That extra... _love, _really.

When she broke it, she bit her lip and looked down. "Yeah. We'll be fine," he muttered, bringing her into another embrace. He hummed a tune into her ear and brushed his lips against her hair.

Corrupt wasn't alone anymore.

* * *

><p>They slept outside, under the cold black sky, on the hard, misty sand. Definitely not the most comfortable place to sleep. But, it was what Poison had suggested it and Corrupt didn't really wanna deny him. Before they slept, though, they stared at the pitch black horizon.<p>

"Don't you wish there were stars?" Corrupt asked Poison as she pulled the blanket they shared over her neck. He pondered this for a minute.

"No, actually I don't," he told her, turning away from the sky and to her face.

"Why?" she questioned, surprised. Stars were kinda... romantic, Corrupt guessed. Her experience with romance was limited but she knew what she could.

He pushed his blood red hair out of his face and whispered, "They contradict the whole idea of darkness. When they sky is dark, it should stay dark. Stars are like... holes through death. You know?"

Corrupt frowned but nodded. This was exactly how she thought of her life. But she was the light being penetrated by darkness. "Yeah. I know."

She curled up into his chest and closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around his warm body.

Whenever she was with him, it was all okay.

She slowly slipped into unconsciousness but before she reached the point of slumber: she heard him whisper something... it was vague. She could be mistaking. But the words, "I love you" seemed to be what he told her. So she muttered the same thing back and had no dreams, other than being with Party Poison... but that wasn't a dream anymore.

* * *

><p>"I have to go after them," Contro plainly said the next morning, grabbing her gun and putting it in her holster. Corrupt was awfully close to Poison. Like, latching onto him close. It was strange. Maybe they slept with each other or something. Pois told Contro over breakfast what he had speculated.<p>

"No. No, you aren't going without all of us. And Corrupt can get some of her old group. We can get a whole army!" Ghoul announced as he ruffled his jet black hair. It was rather long... Contro decided that she would fix that soon.

"First, Ghoul, you need a haircut. Second, I'm going alone or with Party." This earned a stunned look from Pois and a hurt expression from Fun Ghoul. She explained, "You have the most motivation to save your brother. Besides, I know all the best ways to get in. It'll be easy. Just the two of us."

Corrupt shook her head. "No. Poison isn't going on some suicide mission. No fucking way."

Pois didn't answer. Then, after a moment of silence from everyone, he said, "I have to. It's our best chance."

Ghoul shook his head too. "No. Come on, Poison. What if you get kidnapped too. Let's get a group. Numbers will beat 'em out."

Corrupt nodded in agreement, "Yeah. Party. Honestly." She looked up at him. He shrugged.

"We need Mikey back," Pois said quietly.

"Mikey?" Corrupt and I asked at the same time.

Ghoul said, "Kobra Kid. His name is Mikey. Michael James Way. You didn't know that?"

Contro looked down. "No."

Ghoul tried to recover, "Whatever. We'll talk about it later. You should cut my hair."

She nodded, grabbing Ghoul's arm and leading him into the bathroom. Poison and Corrupt were left alone.

"No," she said, fuddling with his arms to go outside and away from his grip. He followed her. "You aren't going. What if I loose you? It's taken... what... like two weeks for you to profess your love for me. Come on. I can't loose that. No." He sighed and tried to wrap his arms around her. She pushed him away, kinda pissed he would even _consider_ going to BLI and probably getting killed.

"Why?" he inquired. She held her hand out, expecting him to put a cigarette in her palm but he shook his head. "No way are your lungs gonna get as screwed up as mine."

She growled, "Well, because, I should go with you. And my lungs are capable of holding in _some _nicotine."

"OH HELL NO YOU AREN'T GOING WITH CONTRO AND I!" Poison screamed.

She submitted and whimpered, "Fine. But you aren't going either."

"I sure am. And it has to be soon, too. Do you want to see Kobra and Jet die?"

Corrupt hesitated. "No. Just be careful. And say goodbye before you go."

He nodded, handed her a cigarette and walked back inside. She smiled and lit it, feeling like a bad-ass. Cigarettes seemed to have that affect on a person.

* * *

><p>"Ready?" Contro asked, grabbing a bandanna off the counter and tying it around her neck. Poison nodded as Corrupt and Ghoul walked in from the kitchen. He nodded, taking his black goggles and stuffing them into his Dead Pegasus jacket pocket.<p>

It was the day after Poison agreed to go. They had a huge argument the day before, debating whether or not Ghoul should go. They settled on the note that he was too short and Corrupt needed protection.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

Corrupt stood, leaning against the door pane, eyes filled with worry. There was a large possibility that Poison would die. She didn't know if she was willing to risk that over the welfare of Kobra and Jet. But if Kobra died... Contro would probably go mentally insane.

Corrupt pulled Poison outside so they would have a moment alone.

"Be fucking careful," she told him, bringing him into what would be their last hug. Tears formed at her eyes... but Corrupt didn't cry. She couldn't.

"I'll try."

And with that, he kissed her, gave Ghoul a brotherly hug, and got into the Trans-Am.

Contro took a little while longer.

"Ghoul," she started. They were inches apart. She wanted to cry. She didn't want this to be the last time she saw her best friend... "There's about 20 cans of food in the fridge. I should be back before you start running low. When you do, I left a whole instruction note on where to get the food. Don't you dare go do it yourself, give the note to Corrupt. Be safe. Be honest. And... I guess this is goodbye."

He wanted to laugh at how protective she was being but he couldn't. His best friend was leaving. Going away. Possibly, to her grave.

He hugged her and kissed her lightly on the lips. "You'll be fine, Blueberry."

She smiled, wiped away tears, hugged Corrupt bye, and got into the car next to Poison. They started driving. He played Black Parade but, for some reason, he didn't sing along to it. The tension was at an all time high. He looked stressed, too. Completely out of it.

"You okay, Poison?" Contro asked. The drive to Battery City was around 7 hours long, he just left his girlfriend and best friend, and his brother and friend were kidnapped... so she figured he was not okay.

He hesitated. "We should have taken Corrupt and Ghoul. Or maybe some of Corrupt's friends."

She nodded in agreement but just sang onto the words of Black Parade, "Would you be the savior of the broken, the beaten and the damned?"

* * *

><p>The drive was a lot longer than expected. Contro didn't know Black Parade could be played <em>THAT<em> many times. When it got late, they camped out in the middle of Zone 3. They made a fire and ate some food.

"So... you're with Corrupt?" Contro speculated. He smirked, then blushed.

"I guess you could sat that... we're definitely progressing rapidly in our friendship..." he trailed off.

"Don't lie, you're in fucking love with her!" Contro laughed, trying to make the mood lighter. Poison twiddled his thumbs and nodded.

"Yes. I'm in fucking love with her."

She smiled. "Great. Now you have an important female figure in your life besides me!"

"Who's to say you're important?" Party played.

"Oh, Pois. How you confuse your priorities," she laughed.

"Eh, don't call me Pois. Call me Gerard."

"Gerard?"

"Yeah, that's my name."

"Oh, that's cool..."

"I guess... Well, I'm gonna go grab a pillow and blanket out of the car and go to sleep. Night," he said, wandering off. Contro pulled her legs to her chest and rested her chin on her knees.

"Night," she whispered, even though she knew he couldn't hear. Deep thoughts clouded her mind. She could barely hear the distant ray-gun fights between other Killjoys and Dracs. She closed her eyes and almost fell asleep sitting up. She felt Poiso-Gerard wrap a blanket around her. She fell back and had a realization.

She needed to save Kobra. Badly.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey, guys. Sorry it was short... I just needed to get the Pois&Corrupt love in there. Haha. Anyyywho, I posted a story that I'm actaully proud of.

It's called I'm Not Okay I Promise. And I really like it... for once. Lol. So please review this one and that one! Go check it out, darlings!

Again, sorry it's short. I planned on it being a lot longer. I have the worst case of writer's block for this story...

Three reviews and I'll update! ;)

-Contro


	11. Gag and Bore Me

A/N: The only reason I'm continuing is because Taylor (Corrupt) and Bella (Beautiful Betrayal, you're about to meet her) are forcing me to. They've got some really great projects going on right now (not necessarily on fanfic) but they always find the time to read this story & they both screamed when I said I didn't want to continue this one. They've won that argument so this will be continued.

Anyways, before you read this chapter or any other, know that this is NOT my best story. I'm Not Okay and Ghost of You are sooooo much better and I highly suggest that you go read those rather than this one. But, you have to know what happens to Jet, Kobra, Contro, and Pois. SO, read on, my darlings! (I just learned that Frank uses that on his blog & I died, cause I say it all the time xD).

Lots of Love,

Contro.

P.S. it came to my attention that Korse is an android. This obviously screws with Contro's past (because then he couldn't have parents, so he wouldn't be her uncle)... Well, it's my story. So... I get to change MCR's lovely plot. But that's only cause this is fanfic. So deal with it, lovelies! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten:<strong>

Kobra Kid opened his nearly glued shut with sleep eyes and blinked heavily as he realized he was in a florescent lit room. He tried to sit up but he was strapped to something. Something flat. Something hard. Something uncomfortable. He opened his eyes. He then lifted his head. He was in a room with one glass wall, one door, and three black walls. Jet Star was next to him, on a similar contraption, but he was still unconscious. It then came to Kobra's reality of where he was: kidnapped by BLI. Shit.

He tried to grab the straps that held his wrists and ankles down but he was in such a position that getting away would be near impossible.

He then tried to wake Jet up by saying, "HEY! WE WERE KIDNAPPED!" Jet began to stir around and tried rolling onto his side. He opened his eyes when he realized he was strapped down.

"What?" he replied, looking over to me. He seemed to be absorbing the idea of their situation.

"You heard me. We're kidnapped... and our group probably isn't coming to get us. How the hell are they gonna know?"

Jet considered this. Then he said, "Well, Poison seems to know everything. Corrupt will eventually speculate the idea of ransom. Ghoul is gonna listen to anything Poison has to say... and Contro is in love with you. She'll know. They'll be here soon enough."

"That isn't true," Kobra snarled.

"Well, Party seems to know everything no matter who's business it is or if he has anything to do with it-"

"No, I meant the thing you said about Contro."

Jet grinned. "Oh that? Yeah. It's a bit too obvious for you or her to hide. You're still madly in love with her, correct?"

Kobra blushed. Even in a situation like this, Jet had a way of making everything so casual and okay.

"I am."

"Well, lovers have these strange telepathic things, in my belief."

"Okay, Jet, that's enough."

"No, I'm serious! Like if she was pregnant then you would-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" he yelled. He chuckled and backed off. Then, these red blinking lights started going on and off. Jet and Kobra tried to tilt their heads around and see what the hell was going on.

Then, there were words. They were all in a different language but Kobra recognized it as Japanese. He didn't speak any of it. Neither did Jet.

All of a sudden, a petite woman walked in. She had on bright red lipstick and seemed to be the source of the Japanese rambling, based on her looks.

"Here they are," she sneered. Korse walked in behind her. Along with a rather rotund man with a pedo-stash and overalls. His lips were a bright red and he almost resembled Santa Clause.

"You're awake?" Korse observed. Kobra struggled to get free and strangle Korse.

The large man spoke, "Sir. Uh, sir. Can I please be the one to do it, sir?"

"Why do you think I brought you here, Peter Pickle? Yes. Go ahead. You have the tools I assume," Korse said.

"Oh goody!"

Jet then screamed, "KORSE? GET THE HELL AWAY FROM US! IF YOU DARE TOUCH CONTRO, CORRUPT, POIS, GHOUL OR KOBRA I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL KILL YOU!"

Korse gave a dry throaty laugh.

The woman then spoke, "Korse. Do it now. They're ready for another dose."

"I suppose. That isn't your judgement to make, Kenryoku," Korse replied. Kobra's head then jerked up.

"DOSE?"

Peter Pickle waddled up to where the captives sat. He took something out of a large pocket located on his larger stomach. It was a small plastic bag. Kobra and Jet screamed curses and insults. Peter didn't flinch. They were strapped down, they couldn't do a thing.

He then removed two needles. They both had a clear liquid inside. Kobra's eyes widened. He then struggled again to get out of the straps... he failed. Peter's upper lip twitched along with his Pedo-stash.

Peter then took the first needle and walked (more limped with the size of his legs) over to Jet. Jet cried, "IF YOU STICK THAT ANYWHERE I SWEAR I'LL SHOVE IT UP YOUR-" but the last part quickly ended as Peter had injected the needle into Jet's arm and he now was silent.

Kobra watched in disgust. He then yelled, "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

Korse smirked, "We gave him something to shut him up. Your dose will be a bit larger, though, as you are a tough one. Your body almost fights off the drug. We'll keep increasing your dosage to the point in which you will painfully die. That will take at least a few weeks, though. If you're willing to give me information, Kobra, I might let you free."

Kobra lifted his head as much as he could and spat as far as gravity would allow him to. It didn't reach Korse but Kobra knew he got the general idea. "You sicken me," Kobra growled through his teeth.

Korse chuckled, "You think you are in power still, Kobra Kid. Or should I say: Michael James Way. Brother of Gerard Arthur Way and son of Donna and Donald Way. You are 26 years old. You had a major bi-polar disorder a while back. You used to wear glasses until you got laser eye surgery."

Kobra's eyes widened. Kenryoku wickedly giggled in amusement. Korse continued, "You were shot in the upper leg when you were fighting off a Drac ambush. We weren't sure how exactly though, considering most of our Dracs have a pitiful aim from far away. We believe that you were trying to protect someone. Do you know who Elena Jane Delgrade is, Michael?"

Kobra was in shock. What the hell. This man knew more about himself then Contro did. Wait, who is Elena? Kobra replied, "No. I don't know who this bitch is that you're talking about."

"Hmph. Too bad. Lana was a rather pretty girl. Speaking of Lana we should probably look for Opaque soon. Do you know who Controversial Mayhem is?"

Kobra tensed. He didn't want to answer this. But... he had to. It was his best chance for escaping. "Yes. Yes, I do."

Korse's eyebrows rose. "So you do know who Lana is?"

"Wha-?"

"Elena Jane Delgrade is Controversial Mayhem. She obviously didn't care for you too much to tell you the basics about herself."

That was crossing the line. "YOU KNOW WHAT YOU BALD MOUNTAIN OF SHIT? CONRO LOVED ME AND I LOVED HER SO STOP QUESTIONING ABOUT OUR PREVIOUS RELATIONSHIP. I DON'T CARE WHAT RELATION YOU HAVE TO HER. SHE COULDN'T STAND YOU AND NEITHER CAN I AND THE REST OF THE KILLJOYS! GET A GRIP OF YOURSELF! WE'RE WILLING TO DIE FOR EACH OTHER! SO GO FU-"

Kobra was cut off by a sharp pain in his arm and his eyes rolling into the back of his head. He heard an evil laugh and three pairs of footsteps walking out. He heard the door lock. He then slipped unconscious.

* * *

><p>Poison and Contro were nearing Battery City. They hadn't really talked all too much and when they did, the conversation was brief or dull.<p>

They had reached the outskirts of the city and Contro was already recognizing things of her past.

"That's where I got a tattoo," she whispered to no one in particular.

Poison dryly laughed, "I'm afraid of needles."

Only a few minutes later, they had gotten very close to BLI. They began driving through the tunnel that used to be in Griffith Park. There weren't any national parks anymore.

Actually, there wasn't really anything national anymore. The White House was destroyed in the war, almost every national building was occupied by homeless people or killjoys, and every national document or treasure was destroyed by Japan or Better Living Industries.

They drove through the tunnel, dark as apachie's tear. Billboards and holographic signs read "the aftermath is secondary" with a BLI image of a smile across it. Contro snorted.

"You ready?" Pois asked as he neared the gate where two Dracs waiting, unaware that the Killjoys were after them.

"I suppose," Contro nodded as she whipped her ray gun out from its holster and shot the tow upcoming Draculoids. Poison ripped through the gate like a badass.

"TAKE THAT, MOTHER FUCKERS!" he yelled.

He parked on the side of the road, the Dracs weren't even prepared to get them outside of BL/ind. Contro took Pois's hand and squeezed it. He smiled, they didn't say a word. What needed to be said had already been said. They had already bid goodbye back in Zone 3 where they camped out.

She let go as a round of at least 10 Dracs emerged from the building. They got out of the Trans-Am and smiled. Contro began shooting while Party took out... what appeared to be a juice box. Contro kept shooting as Party took sips throughout his killing spree.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, PARTY?" Contro yelled, giving him a look of confusion. He grinned as he shot a Drac. "IS THAT JUICE?"

"YEAH, I DRINK JUICE WHEN I'M KILLING CAUSE IT'S FUCKING DELICIOUS!" he shouted back to her. She smiled, shot the last of the Dracs, and the pair walked onto the bridge that led into Better Living Industries.

There were about 7 more SCARECROW. They were easy. Then there were about 12 Dracs. Easy. Then, Korse walked in. He was with Kenryoku (as Contro recognized) and some fat guy.

Before the killjoys could even move, they were both injected with some sort of drug.

Contro didn't even have time to react. Poison on the other hand, he cried and screamed like there was no tomorrow. Needles definitely were not his thing.

They both fell asleep, kidnapped like the rest, and became powerless.

* * *

><p>AN: You like it? :D

I haven't updated in a while, I know, it's cause I'm working on I'm Not Okay (which is a lot better, if I do say so myself...) and I've been busy.

For those who got that referance to F.T.W.W.W., that's great.

I know, I tourtured Gerard with needles, that's pretty horrible.

Review and they'll live? :)

Hehehe, just kidding. But reviews are kindly accepted.


	12. Look Alive, Sunshine

**Chapter Eleven**

"Four kings," Ghoul said, putting his cards down and then taking a sip of coffee. Corrupt gave him a wicked smile and laughed. She put down a royal flush. "YOU'VE GOTTA BE FUCKING ME!" he screamed, standing up from the booth and jumping up and down.

"Sorry, darling, now that Poison isn't here—" her voice softened a bit, "I can win at something!"

Fun Ghoul glared at her lightheartedly and sat back down again. "Where do you think they are anyway? They said they would be home by now," he said, checking the large Andy Warhol style clock on the wall. It was three days after they had left.

Corrupt shrugged, "Hopefully they stopped somewhere to get some cigarettes or something. If they aren't back in a few days, we can get a group of my friends and go screw with BLI."

Ghoul shuttered, praying his friends weren't in any real danger. They'd be fine... right?

* * *

><p>"Contro!" a familiar voice shouted to the blue-haired, passed out, girl. "CONTRO!" he yelled again. She opened her eyes and looked around. She tried to remember what had happened last. Something about juice. Then darkness.<p>

She was in a room. It was a large room with a cot, that she was laying on, and a door. One of the walls was all glass. She stared into the other room. Inside were Party Poison, Jet Star, and Kobra Kid. Jet was the one yelling to her.

She sat up, and then soon regretted it because she got rather dizzy. She walked over to the door first and tried opening it. No such luck.

She then sauntered over to the glass and pressed her hands against it. "Jet?" she asked, staring at him deeply. This had to be a dream. "What's going on?" he was strapped down on some sort of table. The other boys were on a similar contraption.

"Better Living Industries is what's going on! Your fucking uncle kidnapped us!" Jet said, his face hardening. Contro blinked. Korse. Kenryoku. The large man. The needle piercing her arm... the memory flooded her brain. She blinked again and glanced down at her upper arm. Sure enough, there was a small hole on the outer layer of skin. She looked back to Jet, anger completely overruling every emotion fighting their way to her brain.

"Why the fuck would he do that?" she questioned through gritted teeth. Jet shook his head.

"You tell me, Smurfy. Kobra should wake up soon... he was mumbling a few minutes ago. Poison looks completely out of it though..."

Contro peeked at her two other friends. They looked nearly dead. Had she looked his way a few minutes before?

"I don't know. He's an angry man. He honestly shouldn't need an explanation for his madness. He probably thought that by kidnapping you, it'd lure the other killjoys out too. Shit, what if Corrupt and Ghoul come too?" Contro thought aloud. Jet shrugged again.

"He thought you were dead, right?"

Contro put her hands on her face and rubbed her forehead. "Shit, shit, SHIT! He's going to try and get information about where the other groups are by threatening to kill me," Contro muttered, sitting on the floor and pressing her face to the glass. She then looked down to see if her ray gun was there. Nope. They probably confiscated it and searched her pockets for anything valuable.

"Don't worry, honey, we'll get ourselves outta here somehow," Jet winked. He was so optimistic, wasn't he?

"Don't be full of yourself, Jet Star."

Right about then, Kobra started to stir around and open his eyes. He lifted his head to see what was going on. He saw Contro.

"Oh fuck," Kobra mumbled. This earned raised eyebrows from Contro. "What I mean is that they're gonna kill you too," he added. Contro nodded.

"Did they tell you anything?" she inquired, standing up and sitting back on the cot.

Kobra nodded, "They told me that you're Elena Jane Delgrade... and that they were gonna kill us with the shit they use to knock us out."

Contro cursed. "Chloroform. That's what Korse used on dracs that would piss him off. He'd give them the stuff until they would die... slowly and painfully. He even gave me a dose once to shut me up."

Jet groaned and put his head back on the metal table. Kobra stared at Contro, not really understanding how she was related to such a psychopath.

"Guess we just have each other till then," Kobra said slowly. The tension between Contro and Kobra decreased, considering the circumstances.

"Yup," Contro agreed as she popped the 'p'.

Kobra smiled. She couldn't bring herself to. They were kidnapped by the very people she was with throughout her teenage years. They had provided her with food, shelter, and, rarely, comfort.

The door in her friend's room was suddenly opened by Korse and a masked drac. He gave an evil laugh and circled the three tables that his captives lay on.

"Let's see... Raymond Manuel Toro Ortiz... Gerard Arthur Way... Michael James Way... oh, and Elena Jane Delgrade," Korse sneered, eyeing the ones that were awake, saving Contro for last so he could give her a menacing smile. She screamed insults and curses at him. He merely turned back to Kobra and Jet. Poison was still unconscious. "How was your slumber?" Korse added.

Kobra snickered, "Pretty great cause all my dreams involved fucking your niece."

Contro froze. Kobra quickly glanced at her and gave her a look that meant: I'm-only-trying-to-piss-him-off. Contro understood. She would do the same thing.

Korse got closer to Kobra, nearly inches away from his face. "You could kill her for all I care," Korse scorned. "Silly boy."

"I'M NOT A LITTLE BOY!" Kobra shouted. He then realized, that sounded childish.

"Oh fine. I brought you all some water. The medication we have you on will get you real dehydrated real fast. So if you are being unacceptable, we won't give you any water for the day. You'll get food every evening—if you're awake," Korse explained, a malevolence grin plastered onto his face.

Contro shouted to him, "What if we need to go to the bathroom?"

He laughed. "They will have once a day when I will get some of my workers to escort them to the bathroom. _You _will get a bucket."

Contro's face dropped. She would have to shit in front of her friends... in a bucket. Sure, she's peed in the desert before... just... not a bucket that had to be in her room all the time. "Fuck you, Korse," she said as she flopped back on her bed and grunted.

Korse seemed satisfied. "Wonderful. Now, Ray, Michael, I'll have Soul Demon here take you to the nearest wash room."

"What about showers?" Contro yelled before Korse had walked out of the room.

"Can't you just be patient, Lana?" he asked, as he walked out of the room. Four more Dracs walked in, blocking the door. Soul Demon looked over at Contro. She felt like she knew who was under that mask. He stared at her for a few seconds then shook his head. He unlocked Kobra and Jet's restraints and lead them outside. The dracs all left. Poison then started to wake up.

"Hey!" Contro greeted. Poison looked over at her.

"What happened?" he asked, shaking his head and looking at all of his surroundings. Contro explained everything. Party didn't interrupt once.

"So I don't get to take a crap today?" he asked, as if that was his main concern. Contro laughed at his attempt to clear the air.

"No, not today. I don't think you get water either. Tomorrow you can!" she said. He nodded. They both closed their eyes and tried to imagine what they would be doing if they were back at the diner right then.

"Hey," Poison called. Contro opened her eyes and turned towards him.

"Hm?"

"We'll be okay," he assured. She shook her head.

"I got past believing in hope a long time ago, Gerard. We just need to see look forward to right now, the present... we'll make the best of it, I promise."

Poison nodded, twitching at the sound of his name. "Sure. Just... don't lose all your hope. Who knows, if we cooperate, we could live!"

"Yeah, and Korse'll turn us into androids?" Contro said, half-heartedly.

Poison gave a soft laugh. She'd miss being in her best friend's arms. She walked up to the glass and exchanged a worried look with Party Poison.

He sighed, "I'm sorry I got you into this mess. If we never met, you wouldn't be here... and I'm sorry I did introduce myself to you."

Contro shook her head, small tears escaping her eyes. "If you never did, I wouldn't have met Kobra, I would have never gotten to do anything exciting, and I wouldn't have met the coolest people on the fucking planet."

Poison was near tears too. "And I wouldn't have met my best friend."

Contro really wished she could hug Poison or something... she knew then and there as the Dracs ushered Kobra and Jet back in that she would have to devise a plan to get them all out of that hell.

* * *

><p>"Goodnight ray gun," Ghoul said, amused. "Goodnight tattoos. Goodnight Corrupt. Goodnight spoons. Goodnight chairs. Goodnight cans of food. And last, goodnight moon!"<p>

Corrupt giggled, pulling the raggedy covers over her body and rested her head on a tie-dyed pillow. Ghoul smirked and lay down a few feet away from her.

"Goodnight Party Poison, I hope you're safe," Corrupt said, closing her eyes, hoping for the best.

But little did she know, Party Poison was slowly dying, and she would need to help him very soon.

* * *

><p>Author's note: It's short. Yeah, I know. I've got some ideas stocked up though. Poor Corrupt; not knowing how Pois is... is makes me upset D:<p>

Anyways, reviews are kindly accepted! Annnnd, I adore Ghoul's little ramble with the 'goodnight moon' stuff going on. It's great... I can picture Frank doing that xD

Xoxo,

Contro


	13. Bad News From The Zones, Tumbleweeds

**Chapter Twelve **

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE US ALIVE!" Controversial Mayhem screamed to the other side of the glass wall. A few Dracs hung around, staring at her friends, Jet Star, Kobra Kid, and Party Poison. They all looked at her and took their masks off. They looked a bit familiar—not too important though.

One winked at her. Another whistled. Contro crossed her arms over her chest and sat down on the bed.

The Draculoid that whistled said, "Darlin' we already have you." They all exchanged glances and snickered. Contro wanted to beat down the glass and go strangle them. Nauseating monsters...

Her fellow Killjoys were hardly conscious, a result to having the fluorescent lights always shining down on them. The Dracs started parading out of the room as one stayed behind. He took out four needles.

Kobra saw this and slurred, "Please no!" Poison groaned and closed his eyes. Jet was barely sane to see it all.

The Drac took the first needle and plunged it deeply into Jet's arm. His position resembled jelly. He was easily knocked out.

Poison shook his head as the next needle made its way to him. He screamed insults and begged for mercy. He cried. It was the first time Contro had seen him cry. Well, she knew that he had cried when her arm was broken... but this was different. It was like witnessing a crime but not being able to do a thing. Contro cried too. She couldn't help but _feel _his pain.

Poison let out a four last words, "Art is the weapon." Then he slipped into a deep sleep.

They saved Kobra for the last out of the guys... probably to make Contro even weaker.

"HEY, SMURFY!" he called right before the Drac injected the near-fatal drug into his arm.

"Hm?" she answered, not able to talk completely with eyes filled with tears.

"I... I love—" he was cut off by a sharp pain in his upper arm and Contro's yelps of sorrow.

"I love you too," she breathed, wishing he had at least finished his apology.

"You're next, Mayhem," the Drac sneered as he exited the door to the boys' room and unlocked the door to hers. Maybe she could knock him out and escape... maybe...

It all happened in a matter of seconds.

She leaped off the bed as the door opened. The Drac had the last dose in his hand. She grabbed it from him and stuck it in his neck. He fell to the floor. Contro stared at him. She couldn't believe it. She was about to escape!

Contro punched the guy in the stomach, attempting to make his rest a bit longer.

She then ran out of her room, leading to a familiar hallway. She looked around. She knew where she was... Contro had lived there for most of her teenage years! She knew this place better than majority of the Dracs!

Contro considered grabbing all of her friends but they were knocked out and on drugs. She could just get Corrupt, Ghoul and some of Corrupt's old friends to go back and save them.

She started running down the narrow hallway, unaware of how exactly she was going to get to Zone 6 without any help at all. She didn't want to think about it, though... she just needed to get help.

She managed to get all the way downstairs without any issues. Strange.

Then she finally reached outside. She remembered that Dr. Death Defying was supposed to be in Battery City that week. She could get him to tell the others...?

Contro turned around and gazed at Better Living Industries sick corporation. That's when alarms sounded. They were fucking loud.

"HEY!" a Drac called as he ran out of the building. Contro scampered away into a tattoo shop. She hid in the bathroom. Dirt and pee filled the small stall but Contro didn't care. She was going to save her friends. She heard a knock on the bathroom door.

_Shittttt. They won't hesitate to fucking kill me. They'll lock me up in that thing they have Pois, Jet, and Kobra in... Fucking hell..._

"Mayhem. It's me," a familiar voice cooed. Contro put her ear to the door.

"Opaque?" she whispered. She blinked. What were his feelings towards her now?

"Let me in. I'm not with the Dracs, I promise. I ran."

She cautiously opened the door as he slid in and closed it. He had the same dark purple hair, perfect bone structure, and too small nose. He stared at her as she locked the door again.

"They're going to kill you. Run. Now. Go through the vent. Dr. Death is at a nearby hotel, three blocks away. Sneak through the alleyway and tell him. You'll probably get snatched after you do that. He should be fine. His room number and floor are on this piece of paper," Opaque Soul explained as he handed a confused Contro a small scrap of paper. "Tell him what room and floor you're in at BL/ind. Be careful. Please. And I'm sorry they're doing this to you. Really. I wish I never took you out into the desert that day... you... you were supposed to die."

Contro hated him. She genuinely hated Que. He was a fucking shit bag. He was turning all good now because he escaped BLI? And now he's all close with his uncle again? But she had to ignore her abhorrence. She had to play it cool. After all, there hadn't been a day that went by that she didn't think about Opaque. He may have been shady, but he was her only friend for years.

"And what about you?" Contro awkwardly asked as she shifted in place. The bathroom was small...

"I'll be fine. If you manage to make it out with Uncle Death, tell Bea that I love her."

"Wait... Bea? Who the fuck—"

"A lot has happened. We're planning a revolution," Que casually said. "I don't have much time. They'll find us sooner or later. I need to go distract them."

Contro shook her head. What the hell was going on!

"A REVOLUTION!" she raised her voice, "Clarify. Right here, right now."

"All the way in Battery City?" he smirked. Contro punched his arm. He managed to grab her torso and pull her into an embrace. She wasn't too eager at first but hugged him back. He was lightening up.

"Seriously, what the fuck is going on." Que let go and put his hand on her cheek. Contro pushed it away.

"I escaped. Korse wanted me to go ransack a Safe House near Zone 6 but I went to your little Fabulous Killjoys instead. Corrupt and Ghoul were there. They didn't seem to know anything about you being kidnapped. I knew. Korse radioed me—he thought I was holding Corrupt and Ghoul over in a stash of ray guns we have a mile off Route Guano. Corrupt found two of her friends—Insubordinate Sedative and Beautiful Betrayal. They're working on rallying a few other groups to save you guys. You've been knocked out for a week."

Contro's eyes widened. She hadn't been conscious for a _week?_ She blinked a few times then sat on the ground. Que pulled her back up.

"Alright, you have to go," he continued. She was still in shock from it all. He tried to shake it off her. "Like I said: get to the hotel. Tell Dr. D where they're keeping you and run. He'll make it out. They don't usually screw around with him."

Knocks and bangs sounded from the door. Que looked to the door, then to Contro. Her eyes were filled with dread and terror. He hugged her again, wishing it'd last forever.

"Don't get yourself killed," she whispered in his ear.

Contro felt his lips twist into a grin. "Vice versa."

She let go, shook his hand, and climbed onto the toilet to sneak into the air vent. He helped her jump up and crawl inside. Vaguely, Contro could hear his voice say, "Someone's in here!" and all the Dracs pounding down the door. She winced. This was Opaque's suicide mission, wasn't it?

Contro clutched the paper even more tightly. The sweat from her hands and fingertips was nearly washing off the ink. _Monroeville Suites, Floor 6, Room 324._

She nodded to herself and tried to hum something to calm down. Contro heard yelling back from where Que was. Fuck. What if they killed him? She wanted to go back but if she did, she knew he would be extremely disappointed.

"I DON'T KNOW WHERE SHE IS!" Opaque's voice echoed into the vents. A woman giggled. It didn't sound like Kenryoku... It was softer. She knew it though. A familiar laugh.

"Que, we don't want to hurt you. You are our friend. Please, join us once again. Stop this madness. Tell us where Mister Defying and Lana are," the same woman said. _Fuck you, _Contro thought. _My name is not Lana. That's the name of a cowardly girl. I'm grown up. _MY _name is Controversial Mayhem._

"I told you, I DON'T KNOW!" Que argued. She heard another scream. She focused on where she was going. Contro looked around. It was dark. There was only one tunnel that sought light—she followed it.

"You're lying."

Another scream.

_Follow the fucking light._ Contro kept going straight forward. She reached a vent where she opened it and peeked through. It was in a supply closet with a large window leading to an alleyway. Perfect.

Contro jumped down, again ignoring the shrieks and hopped out the window. Outside was pretty gruesome. Trash cans, disposed bodies, dirt, animals, and old needles lay around. What'd she expect? It was a tattoo parlor and an alley.

Contro lingered around them and started walking, close to the brick walls in hope that no one would see her.

"HEY THERE SHE IS!"

Damn it.

Contro fled into a full sprint, praying she was too fast for them.

"HEY, HEY, GET KORSE'S FIVE BEST AND CORNER HER!" she heard voices yell. She passed a few blocks and reached something that looked to be a motel. _Monroeville Suites _flashed in pink neon lights outside of it. The _V _and the _S _were both blinking at a faster pace. Probably out of energy.

The cream paint on the building was chipping and there was only a few cars out in the parking lot—one being Dr. Death's van.

"SHE'S GETTING AWAY!" the same woman cried to her. She ran into the motel, completely out of breath, and started up the stairs. Cobwebs and dust seemed to coat the walls and railings. It was disgusting.

Footsteps followed her, but Contro was fast.

Adrenaline coursed through her veins. She'd never done anything this risky. It was fun.

"I told you that... you'd... you'd never take me alive!" she breathed as loud as she could, oxygen at its minimal level.

"Shut up, Contro. It's me," a woman's voice clearly said. It was that same one. Contro almost stopped in her tracks just to catch a glimpse of the girl but she forced her legs to plow on.

"GET AWAY!" Contro yelled back. The girl scoffed.

"Silly, Mayhem. Just stop and we can talk... make a deal or something?"

Tainted Edge? She and Contro were sort of friends. Edge liked Opaque. A lot. She just didn't tell anyone. Korse had brainwashed her... at least that's what Contro suspected.

"Shut up!" Contro yelled, running faster. Man, those stairs seemed to be endless...

"Stop, please. I have your ray gun. If you relax and reason with me, we can talk, and I'll give it back."

Bullshit! Edge would never do that! She was always so fucking deceivable.

Contro finally reached the door to the 6th floor. She raced out and then was in a maze of rooms.

_328... 326... 324... 324! _Contro knocked on the door and turned to her right to see Tainted Edge rapidly approaching her.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck!_

Dr. Death opened the door and immediately greeted with a, "Hey! Contro!" she ignored him and bolted inside, securing every lock on the door.

"CONTRO! LET ME IN! I JUST WOULD LIKE TO TALK! IT'S ONLY ME!" Tainted Edge's voice seeped through the door. Dr. Death let out a chuckle.

"You've got yourself into some deep shit, huh?"

She smiled for the first time in what felt like ages.

"I'm gonna go give myself up. She'll probably knock me out and take me back to BL/ind. I don't care if I die. I'll be with Kobra..." she felt like she was rambling. Dr. Death was still intently listening. "We're up on the second floor in a weird room. When you first walk in and you see the first set of elevators—take those. Then you just walk out, take a right, and it should be a door on the left hand side. Take many with you. It's going to take a lot." It was odd recollecting her mapping system of BLI.

"Sure but how do you expect the kids to get past Korse and his gang?" Dr. Death inquired.

"CONTRO! LET ME IN!"

Contro shrugged. "They might not."

They both shivered at the thought of one of their own dying.

"Is my nephew okay?" Dr. D awkwardly asked.

Contro tensed. "To be honest... I really don't know. But he's a brave kid. You're lucky enough to call him apart of your family."

Defying frowned but tried to keep a subtle gleam in his eyes. "Yeah. I guess I am. He finally stood up for what he truly believes in."

"MAYHEM, I WILL BREAK THIS DOOR DOWN!"

The pair ignored Tainted Edge's weak calls and put her hand on Dr. D's shoulder. "Tell them I'm okay. Tell Corrupt that Party loves her and that I'm sorry for being a bitch. If I don't make it, I'm glad to have known you."

Contro felt tears moistening her eyelids. Dr. Death was nearly crying too. It was an odd sight.

"Don't say that, Mayhem. You're the most courageous person ever welcomed into the Killjoys."

"CONTROVERSIAL MAYHEM, GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW!"

Contro inadequately smiled and whispered, "Tell Kobra I love him... if he makes it somehow... and I don't."

He nodded. Contro prepared for the worst but hoped for the best. She trudged out and began unlocking the door.

She opened it to a surprised Tainted Edge.

Taint was someone you'd call wickedly flawless. She had wildly curly black hair, a stone cold pale face, and piercing green eyes. She was tall and filled out... very muscular and intimidating. She wore all black. It was a bit threatening.

"You obeyed," Edge blankly said as she stared at the out of breath and nearly in tears Contro.

"Yes. Now, take me back to BLI. Back to where I just was," Contro demanded. Tainted Edge was still a bit shocked but she nodded and grabbed Contro's wrist, gripping her powerful hand tightly right where her main vein was.

And that was the strangest event the Killjoys had experienced.

* * *

><p>Dr. Death Defying drove his van up to the Diner where Corrupt, Ghoul, Sub, and Bea sat on the roof.<p>

Insubordinate Sedative was tall and had bright purple hair. She could've been Opaque's sister. She had captivating brown eyes and a few tattoos around her body. She was drawn to Ghoul and he was the same with her. They just clicked. She was a tattoo artist and he loved that. They never left each other's side in the few days of their blooming friendship.

Beautiful Betrayal had long curly dark hair. She didn't talk much. She was nearly flawless which pissed Ghoul off a lot—his ability to spot errors was slim anyway. She was oddly fascinated by Opaque Soul... but their relationship is another story.

"Hey!" Dr. Death called, walking out of the van.

"Where the fuck is Grace?" Ghoul wondered aloud, jumping off the roof and walking towards him.

"Safe House with the Radical Killjoy group."

"Ah."

"I saw Contro."

"YOU WHAT?" Corrupt piped in, leaping from the roof to the sand. "WHAT'D SHE SAY! IS SHE OKAY? HOW'S POISON? JET? KOBRA?"

"I don't know. Poison said he loved you. That's it. She's fine for now... Opaque is probably gone... and we need some more people."

They all were silent.

Sub broke it, "Then let's get some more fucking Killjoys!"

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry it took so long to update D:

I thought this was action-packed, though. So I hope that made up for it...? :D It's a bit dry. I'm not good with action scenes... it wasn't too detailed either... but I tried my best! :3

Thanks to all of you guys who review, I love you all very much and you make this story worth writing!

This is nearly wrapped up! I'd say maybe 5 to 7 more chapters? Who knows...? I sense a sequel. Or something kind of like a sequel. I have a plan. I think you guys will like it.

Read & Review? xD

Xoxo, Contro


	14. I've Got A Bulletproof Heart

**Chapter Thirteen:**

"I miss him, Ghoul," Corrupt muttered to her friend who was making sure all the motor bike's engines worked. They all were planning on heading to Zone 2 today to gather up some friends to talk about the whole ambush plan for BLI. They were all eager. They were also apprehensive.

"I know you do. Keep your chin up and your bandana on, okay? For now, all we have for sure is each other," Ghoul assured Corrupt as he glanced over to Sub who was laying in the sand, staring at the sun with Poison's goggles on. Corrupt weakly smiled.

"While I'm glad you've found a make out partner, mine is kidnapped and being tortured, okay? So suck it the fuck up, stop moping and thinking this is over. We could save all of them," Corrupt merely hoped, trying to intimidate Ghoul. He didn't back down.

"Listen, I don't even know Sub. She's a friggin cool bean, that's for sure… that doesn't mean I make out with—"

"OH PLEASE! I SAW YOU TWO YESTERDAY EVENING!" Corrupt interrupted. Sub saw their arguing and walked over to them, taking the goggles off and holding a flower in her left hand. She took Ghoul's hand and placed the flower in his.

"Corruptive Tragedy, please. You aren't the only one who lost someone. Ghoul has known Contro, Pois, Kobra, and Jet much much longer. So cry me a river, build a bridge, and get the fuck over it," Sub tried to reason, ruffling her dark purple hair. Ghoul smiled and kissed her head. It was just a natural attraction. Corrupt had a stunned expression on her face, hesitant to raging at Sub. Sub added slowly, "Sorry... I'm worried about your friends to..."

Corrupt muttered with her fists clentched, "You're fucking bi-ploar."

Sub quietly gasped and let go of Ghoul's hand, retreating to her spot in the sand. Everything was silent. The only thing you could hear was the pewing of laser guns in the distance from the ever-so never ending battles in Zone 6 and Beautiful Betrayal singing to herself.

Corrupt stood in place for a second, staring at Sub and wondering what exactly to do next. Corrupt finally settled on going inside to pack her small carry on bag. Betrayal was sitting on a trash can, sweating from the scorching heat and picking at a flower mumbling "He loves me, he loves me not." Probably about Opaque. Of fucking course.

Ghoul was pretty quiet. He wasn't too into hanging around girls all the time along with having a make-out buddy. But she was cool. Sub was probably one of the best things that had ever happened to him. Besides Frerard, but that's another story.

"For what you'll do to me!" Corrupt screamed from the inside of the Diner. She silently added, "Or what I'll do to you..."

* * *

><p><em>Kobra's Dreams<em>

_Ambrosia. That was her name. The girl. His girl._

_It was strange, having a daughter. But it was nice... very odd... apart of him and his most loved partner in a little girl. Odd but rather lovely._

_"She's beautiful," Contro said, walking up behind her husband, touching his shoulder and smiling at her child. "She has your eyes..."_

_"...Not the color," Kobra finished for his wife. "She has teal. Like you."_

_Contro smiled and wrapped her arms around Kobra's waist. He was warm. Whenever anything was dark or cold, Kobra was warm. That was one thing Contro loved so dearly about her wonderful husband._

_Ambrosia lay in her little hand-made craddle that Jet, Ghoul, and Poison made. It was Corrupt's idea but she had absolutely no handy work. Sub picked out the colors. They all pitched in. It was a nice effort._

_But Bea wasn't there... she and Que. They hadn't been there since..._

_Since the accident._

_Well, it wasn't an accident... more of a search and rescue._

_Minus the rescue._

_Ambrosia suddenly looked pale, lost the color in her face. The red and blue of her craddle drained of its vibrancy... everything was dark. Kobra turned around to see his wife gone. No one was anywhere to be found. Death greeted him with a grin and a devil's pitchfork._

* * *

><p>Kobra Kid awoke with sweat lining every inch of his body. He looked around to see Jet and Poison still soundly sleeping. He turned to Contro's glass room.<p>

But she wasn't there.

A million thoughts crossed Kobra's mind at once some including: she's dead, she's out taking a pee, they let her go, or she _escaped._

How fucking amazing would it be if Contro had escaped? She would go inform their friends of the current situation and they would be saved. Simple as that.

But nothing was that simple in 2019. Things were very different and very dangerous-especially for the Killjoys.

A snore loudly sounded from Jet's side of the room. Kobra sighed. Every inch of his body ached. His arm was sore from all the injections. He was limp from laying in that stupid postition for god knows how long. He felt like fate just wanted him to slip away into a deep slumber and never awake. Maybe fate wished for that also...

* * *

><p>"So, Mayhem, how have you been?" Tainted Edge asked Controversial Mayhem as she held her arm and pretty much dragged her along the side of the street, walking to BLI. It was an odd thing to witness-a dirty, blue haired girl being dragged by a dressed in all black, curly nearly-'fro haired Drac. Pretty intense.<p>

Contro sneered at Edge, muttering something vaugly regognizable, "Better than you."

Tainted Edge gave a wicked laugh. She tightened her grip on Contro's arm and replied, "That's silly-you've been held captive. You must have been having a shitty time."

Contro rolled her eyes, "You think?"

They were silent for a second until Tainted Edge decided to ask, "Who's that curly haired friend of yours? I saw him while passing your criminal floor one day. I had to get a dose of chloroform."

Contro smiled but that formed into a frown. Edge liked Jet Star but she also had to get the drug for some other purpose not involving her friends... hopefully.

"Jet Star."

"Ah. You see, I don't have access to records of your own like regular Dracs do... you wanna know why? You're already a dead woman anyways!" Edge gleefully giggled. Contro frowned.

"I suppose."

"When BLI found me, you already know that I was convicted of being a mass murderer, he saw me standing over my daughter's dead body. My hands and torso coated with blood. Completely guilty as everyone assumed. But I'm innocent. I haven't killed anyone in my entire life. Korse still thinks that I'm very guilty and deserve to be executed or something. But I chose to let him still think that I killed my little Willow. That's the sick part. I let him think that I killed my own daughter-my pride and joy. Que knows the truth. I told him... because I loved him. I thought I did. I played him like a violin. He was a traitor, though. But I wish I had the guts to do what he did. He ran."

Contro stared at her. This made absolutely no sense at all to her. Tainted Edge noticed Contro's confused expression and decided to explain in complete detail-nothing too important left out. Because Contro would be killed soon. Right?

Wrong. Very, very wrong.

* * *

><p><span>Tainted Edge's Story<span>

It was probably the only day it rained in the years Yvain had been in love with Ray. It was a short thing. A silly little summertime story or something... but she loved him with all her heart. She just wasn't sure about how he'd feel... with the news.

Yes, the news. The awful news.

Their child had died. Because of Kenryoku. Something that woman did... she made it look ike Yvain had killed her daughter, Willow.

What kind of mother would be so sick to do such a thing?

Yvain wanted to tell Taylor and everyone else too. She thought it all needed to be addressed.

Taylor and Yvain had been best friends. They told each other everything. As soon as the crappy doctor sat Yvain down in the too-small ghostly chilled room and told her that she was going to have a baby, Taylor knew. Somehow. Taylor knew everything.

Yvain didn't even have to tell her dear friend, Taylor saw the look in her eyes as they met for dinner in Battery City prior to any huge events involving the apocalypse.

Yvain remembered that evening perfectly. They dined on expired goldfish and some freshly grown grapes. The teary eyes of her friend said everything to Taylor so Yvain didn't have to worry about the stress of speaking the words, "I'm pregnant."

She remembered that Gerard had nearly black hair back then. Gerard was the only guy in Ray's group that Taylor knew. They got along fine. More than fine.

It was Kenryoku, that son of a bitch. She framed Yvain for murder, claimed that she killed Taylor, Ray, Gerard, Mikey, and Frank, and tried to brainwash Yvain.

Though some things cannot be forgotten.

Yvain walked proudly down the pouring rain on the sidewalk of Battery City. This was the first time that BLI had let her go. Yvain wanted to visit Ray's grave.

She strode down onto the steady path towards all the mausoleums and graves. The four boys apparently insisted before their execution that they were lined in graves together. But Gerard wanted a larger one on the end, attached to Taylor's, so he never had to leave her side.

_Raymond Manuel Toro Ortiz_

_Born: July 15th, 1977_

_Death: December 8th, 2012_

_A father, a son, and a guitarist whom will be missed_

Yvain could never read the plaque without bursting into tears. Something about the _father _line caught her attention because Ray never really knew she was pregnant or about Willow. She just added that to the engraving to make herself feel a bit better.

"Well..." Yvain started. She teared up again quickly. "It's been eight days, nine hours, and twenty seven minutes from the last time I've seen you..."

She stared at the grave harder, trying to understand how her love died. How she let this happen? Was it all her fault?

"I have something to tell you. Something awful. Something I can barely even still process."

She marched down, pacing back and forth slowly from each of her friend's graves one by one.

"Willow. Our daughter. The girl we talked about yesterday..." Yvain wiped her eyes with her brand new Draculiod uniform. It disgusted her.

"Well, we didn't... w-we didn't ta-a-alk. I really just-t-t told your... your cor-rpse..." She couldn't tell him. She couldn't explain that their little girl was dead-even if he couldn't actually _hear _her. The comfort of his corpse was limited.

Yvain walked away, feeling shame, guilt, anger, and every negative emotion coursing through her veins.

It was time for payback. No matter how long she had to wait.

And so she waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And... waited.

She met Contro. They didn't become too close-Tainted Edge (her new name given to her by that perve, Korse) always feared that Contro would get killed or something by her gross uncle.

Ah, Korse. He knew nothing of the sham Kenryoku had painted. He still thought that Edge was shallow enough to kill her own daughter. But Korse is the shallow one. He brainwashed his own brother and kept him in the same building as Contro, Soul Demon's daughter.

Edge grew close to Que. Que was trusted for some odd reason by all the Dracs and SCARECROWS. Edge was not. They all knew the truth. It was Korse who was blind.

Tainted Edge did everything to try and stay humane for Ray. She began to gain hope for a better future when BLI started chasing after the new rebellious group called the Killjoys. There was one that stuck out to her, though.

The Fabulous Killjoys.

Four men. All were very attractive and very resistant. She had come across a picture of them once. It was faded, filled with shadows, nearly covered with sand from the raging storm at midnight, but Que took it about two years ago in 2017 when Korse sent him out to spy on the Fabulous Killjoys.

And Edge knows, if she stares long enough, she can make out Ray's hair. Of course, she's been told that he's called Jet Star. But... he was dead, wasn't he?

And there was Gerard... but he had bright fucking red hair, Mikey (who was BLONDE), and Frank who had extremely long hair.

She also caught a glimpse of a picture that looked a lot like Taylor. She had dark red hair (nearly identical to Gerard).

But she was only told the names of the Killjoys.

Corruptive Tragedy, Party Poison, Kobra Kid, Fun Ghoul, and Jet Star.

Could these be her friends?

Although, they did die...

* * *

><p>"Oh. My. Fuck. So you're one of the good guys?" Contro asked Tainted Edge, her mouth wide open. Tainted Edge smirked.<p>

"I never thought of it that way. I guess so. But I'm so sucked in with BL/ind right now that you're outta luck and I won't be helping you escape... so sorry. But is Jet Star Raymond by any chance?"

Contro swallowed long and hard. "You help me out. Help get my friends out. Overturn the company. Shit is going down tomorrow. A lot of it. You keep me and my friends safe and I'll get you back to Ray... I mean Jet Star."

Tainted Edge's face was filled with the color it probably used to have. She grinned, let go of Contro's arm, and hugged her. Contro was taken by surprise. It was a really awkward moment. Contro just patted Edge's back and tried to smile.

"YOU MEAN, I'LL GET TO TOUCH HIM AGAIN?" Tainted screamed as she let go and jumped up and down. Contro nodded.

Edge started crying but wiped away her tears of joy.

"Please, don't act like that in BL/ind. They'll think you're a fucking psycho," Contro muttered, walking away from Edge. Edge frowned and grabbed Contro's arm, turning her around.

"LISTEN, I told you I'd help you, yeah, sure, but what's the plan?"

Contro shrugged. "My friends should be here in a few days. Hopefully less. Make sure me, Ray, Mikey, and Gerard don't die till then?"

Edge shuddered at the sound of Ray's name but nodded. "Of course."

"Oh, the irony."

* * *

><p>AN: Did you guys get the joke at the end? Of course? But... Korse... NEVER MIND. I guess I'm just corny.

I planned on making this chapter longer but I need to inform you guys of something!

I'll be going out of town Sunday through Thursday. That means MAYBE one update on ONE of my stories this week. I know, I'm bummed too. I spent loads of time on this and I just hope you're satesfyed because for some friggin reason, I haven't had time to write.

Or maybe I have to many stories.

I don't know.

But school starts in two weeks.

I'm freaking out.

Oh, and I just saw my ex-boyfriend person at Publix about an hour ago.

I hid in the frozen section. xD

That is all.

xoxo, Contro

P.S. I did NOT plain the Tainted Edge story thing. I had this dream when I was with Sub and Corrupt (my bestest friends) and started writing at like 8 AM (which pissed them off loads 'cause I started hitting Corrupt with pillows xD) and yeah. So that's all.

Kbye.


	15. Manipulation Just To Form An Alibi

A/N:

TickTockBANG555: Gerard has red hair now. xD And they got kinda older. Taylor was only around 17 or so when she met Gerard and he was like in his 20s back then. I screwed with a lot of ages and shit in this story and plan on writing a new one during the atumn holidays or something xDDD

I reread the beginning of this story and I really hate it. A lot. Hopefully soon I'll have time to edit it... I kinda just wanna scrap the whole thing and start over but because school is commencing, I don't have that kind of time.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen<strong>

"YOU FUCKING SHIT HEAD!" Corrupt screamed at Ghoul. "I FUCKING HATE YOU, DIE, DIE, DIE!"

Sub watched in amusement as her new friend Ghoul and Corrupt played cards. It was one of the most amusing things she had ever witnessed.

"Heh heh heh. I have won, Tragedy. Don't be all pissy now..."

"RAAA, I'M IN A GODDAMN RAGE!"

Corrupt had been loosing a lot of card games lately. She worried about Poison. She had forced Ghoul, Sub, and Bea to all follow her out to Zone 4. She wanted to get to the outskirts of Battery City but they needed conformation from Opaque before they could do so.

Corrupt buried her face in her hands and sighed. Fucking Korse and BLI had to fuck with the world. She hated it. She had already lost her family, best friend, and everything else she cared about. So, why should she even stay alive?

She looked to her wrists. She hadn't cut in a few weeks which was a huge accomplishment for her. Though, she was worried about Pois. That caused stress. All her anger went out on the poker games with Ghoul... Corrupt figred that he wouldn't mind.

"Alright, I'm done, you're too awful of a sport. I'm going to bed," Ghoul muttered as he stood up and headed to a sleeping bag near the campfire they had made.

"I guess Bea and I will be on Drac duty?" Corrupt groaned. They'd heard on the radio that there had been a lot of random battles throughout the Zones between the rebels and BLI.

Ghoul nodded. Sed waved goodnight and went to sleep next to him. Aw.

Corrupt missed Poison. She missed him and needed him back. But where the hell was he? Dead? In Better Living? Did he escape? Was he back at the Diner? Unlikely, but possible...

The Plan was too complex. Corrupt wanted it all to go away. She wanted... hell, she needed... she had the urge to... make the pain evaporate. She wanted to cut.

* * *

><p>"Alright, remember, you kidnapped me. You're fed up with me. You hate me. Understood?" Contro repeated to Tainted Edge.<p>

Edge nodded. They were about two blocks away from BL/ind. Contro kept explaining that she had to be treated like dirt because she was a rebel. Contro was a goddamn rebel.

"Sure, whatever, Blueberry," Tainted Edge mumbled, trying to get into character. "Okay, so, what if Korse locks you guys up and I have no acess to you?"

"THAT IS NOT A MOTHERFUCKING OPTION!" Contro yelled, earning a few glances from pedestrians along the street.

Tainted Edge hesitated, "Sure, but it's a possibility."

"Then save as many of us as you can."

Edge nodded, ignored the glare in Contro's eyes, and walked into BLI, holding Contro by the neck of her shirt.

"I'VE GOT HER!" Tainted Edge yelled across the lobby to all the Dracs that were roaming around. Tainted had a smirk on her deviously mysterious face. "I'VE GOT THE GIRL. THE CAPTIVE. HIS NEICE."

It was at that second that Contro was rolling her eyes and gazing around the room, trying to get comfortable, that she noticed a man.

He looked fimiliar. He also looked a bit... challenged. Or, well, curious. He also had Contro's eyes...

The man was staring her down like she was a specimen. He then began jumping up and down and pointed to Contro.

"THAT'S... M-M-MY DAUG-" the man began to yell but Korse waltzed in (perfect goddamn timing) and silenced him.

"THAT'S ENOUGH. Take him to his... room," Korse sneered and glanced to Contro. "Oh, look, it's you."

Contro would have responded with a 'fuck yeah, it's me!' or something rather snarky but she was distracted by the man who was now being carryed away by a swarm of Draculoids and S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W/S.

She felt like a lump was stuck in her throat. Hell, she felt like a whole cow was stuck in her throat. Contro couldn't belive what she had just seen. It had been years... so many years...

She blinked back a few tears and slowly replied, "Is... is... that my... father?"

* * *

><p>"Is it strange that I almost miss Power Pup?" Poison croaked as he opened one eye to look at his brother and friend.<p>

"No. We haven't eaten in days. I've peed myself twice... we're in some shit living conditions," Jet muttered, sounding rather andriod-ish.

"I thought I smelled piss," Kobra added. They all groaned.

"Where's Contro?" Jet asked. He was closest to the glass.

"Who the fuck knows..." Pois retorted, trying to control his anger to the whole situation they were in. "We need to think about ourselves right now."

Kobra Kid shook his head. As much as he loved Contro and prayed for her safety, he knew that nothing great could come out of her not being in her headquarters. But he cared about her. A lot. "Well, don't you worry about Taylor?" He asked, referring to Corrupt.

"Excuse me, who?"

"Taylor. The girl you've been sleeping with ever since you met her."

"THAT'S... THAT'S... HOLY SHIT."

Jet's eyes widened. "Mother. Fucker. It's Taylor. Taylor Cook."

Kobra, a tad frustrated, asked, "Is there yet another Taylor I don't know about?"

"Taylor is my... my old girlfriend's best friend..." Jet whispered.

"Old girlfriend? Goddamnit, Jet, do you have some 2nd life I don't know about?" Kobra sarcastically said. Jet's head hung low.

Poison saved the awkward moment, "Yvain is dead."

Kobra was silent. They all were silent.

"Shit happens for a reason," a faint voice said. They all looked up to see Contro sitting in her little bed on the other side of the room.

The guys couldn't say anything... they didn't really want to. Contro understood and closed her eyes.

"...My father is alive..." she said, walking to the glass and placing her hands on it, blinking tears out of her eyes.

"Since when did you get here?" Poison inqured, giving her a _what the fuck is wrong with the world _stare.

"Just now. Jet Star, Yvain isn't dead," Contro breifly said, turning to Ray and nodding.

"She... she what?"

"Funny, she actually thought you were dead. Mutal thoughts, I suppose."

"Wait, WHAT?"

"You have your own grave... You all do. Along with Taylor. Though, that _was _built years ago, after you ran off and became Killjoys."

_Maybe immortality means never dying. _Jet thought to himself. He felt tears pour like raindrops down his cheeks. _"_I... I assumed... sh-she never... she never came home."

Contro looked down and played with her hair, something she did when tension was in the room.

"Well, she thought the same about you."

They all couldn't sleep that night.

* * *

><p>AN: IM SO GODDAMN SORRY. THIS IS TOO SHORT AND I UPDATED MUCH TOO LATE. AND THIS SUCKS. AND ITS SUCH A FILLER CHAPTER. IM SO GODDAMN MOTHERFUCKING SORRY D:

I truely am. I'm trying to update. I've been grounded and I've had school so getting onto a computer is difficult.

Hopefully I'll update a GOOD story tonight also.

Thanks for reading and reviewing... even though this is getting pretty odd. xx

-Controversial Mayhem


End file.
